Divinos Sentimentos
by Shina no Ophycus
Summary: Apos a Guerra Santa contra Venus Aphrodite, Shaka e Sapho pesam seus sentimentos, e valores... aviso, contem hentai
1. A Musa

Sou de um tempo diferente, em meu tempo a Humanidade engatinhava com uma vaga noção de que aqueles que falavam sua língua, ou os rudimentos de uma pelo menos, e que acreditassem nos Deuses da mesma forma que eles eram seus irmãos. Um tempo áureo onde o melhor objetivo de vida era uma morte gloriosa... Como podem notar, não gostava muito desses conceitos... não, eu queria mais que isso... e consegui, pois dentre todos os mortais, nascidos de mortais, apenas eu alcancei a divindade... não se iludam, não é algo tão extraordinário quanto parece, viver eternamente sabendo tudo que se passou durante todas as vidas que teve, passar milênios envolvida nas contendas de Divindades entediadas na eterna disputa, sim existem eternas disputas... se não acreditam em mim basta ver como Luna e Hélios até os tempos de hoje não suportam Apolo e Árthemis, sempre tentando derrubá-los e reaver o controle sobre o dia e a noite, ter a compreensão de cada ínfimo mecanismo que rege nosso Universo, não é nada confortante, acreditem em mim... claro que temos compensações, em meu caso específico, pois os dons divinos são variados, a mente humana se abre para mim como uma flor que vê o sol, e claro também sinto fortes impressões daqueles que me cercam, mentir para mim é impossível, e esconder algo de mim sem que eu deliberadamente permita também é uma tarefa improvável, as sensações do corpo e da mente para mim são aliadas, posso diminuir a dor, aumentar o calor, aliviar a mente ou mesmo enlouquecê-la, posso penetrar na alma humana, também sou patrona das Artes, como toda Musa o é, e de fato é o que sou, chamam-me Sapho, a Décima Musa...

Oh! Mas que distração a minha, não é sobre isso que querem ouvir, não é por isso que me olham com estes olhinhos brilhantes desejosos de respostas... o que querem saber é sobre ele... sobre Shaka de Virgem... e sobre como uma Deusa se apaixona por um Homem, mesmo sendo este Homem "o Mais Próximo de Deus".

Não vou recontar aquilo que já sabem mas, quando o vi pela primeira vez por instantes fui arrebatada por uma nostalgia quase alucinógena, e senti a pureza que dele emanava, e por favor entendam, a pureza à qual me refiro em nada tem à ver com sexo, me refiro a pureza de espírito e pensamentos. Me senti imediatamente tocada por tal ser, e o deixei mergulhar em minha alma e meu Cosmo da mesma forma que fiz com ele, logicamente ele ainda é um homem mortal e essa experiência para ele foi desnorteante, muita informação recebida em pouquíssimo tempo, um homem normal teria desmaiado e enlouquecido, mas ele apenas ficou abobalhado lutando com a sensação de vertigem e tentando firmar o pensamento em algo que não fosse eu. Mas até este momento tudo que senti foi uma leve surpresa, além de uma clara afeição, foi então que senti vindo dele algo diferente, ele lutava contra a vontade de olhar para mim, não digo apenas pousar o olhar, ele relutava em apreciar minhas formas como um homem normalmente o faria, temia ser desrespeitoso encarando-me como um lobo olha um pedaço de carne... esta não foi a surpresa, mas o fato de que pelo que pude ver nele, e vi tudo desde antes da memória dele se organizar, era a primeira vez que ele ponderava estas idéias... era a primeira vez que ele sentia a vontade de dar vazão à este tipo de desejo... e me refiro tão somente ao desejo de observar até então...

Agora advirto, não o tomem por um tolo assexuado que jamais percebeu uma mulher! Não! Não era isso, ele apenas não via interesse em nada que o prendesse na matéria, ele queria algo mais elevado, e considerava os prazeres uma distração. Me diverti perguntando-me como alguém pode chegar tão perto da verdade e ao mesmo tempo estar tão distante dela, afinal não há nada mais humano que as necessidades simples de comer, dormir, respirar, urinar e excretar e claro... o sexo, o contato com o outro e a troca que isso proporciona. Bem, Shaka obviamente fazia tudo isso, com exceção dos últimos. Tente se privar de comida e morrerá, mas com que prazer não se leva a boca o alimento preferido? Tente ficar sem dormir e sentirá o corpo pesado, a saúde fraca, e logo morrerá de exaustão. Prive-se do ar e logo sentirá a lenta agonia de seu corpo estrebuchando até a falência dos órgãos o levar a morte. Tente segurar a bexiga cheia e a sentirá queimar até vazar contra sua vontade ou brecar o caminho inevitável dos dejetos e verá que é impossível, mas se não o fosse então você poderia sentir seu corpo lentamente se intoxicar até o levar a falência total e por conseguinte... a morte. Então eu perguntei a mim mesma... isso tudo ele sabia, tão certo quanto sabia seu próprio nome, mas... por que então renegar as outras necessidades? Por que se esconder do contato humano e condenar-se a pior das mortes... a morte da humanidade dentro de si. Meu interesse por ele surgiu instantaneamente ao constatar o quanto ele estava perdido e confuso, com a recém descoberta verdade de que, não se pode ignorar a existência dos outros, o Ser Humano não é uma ilha que pode viver isolada... ele precisa de contato humano como as flores precisam de sol, e o contato humano irá cedo ou tarde resultar em amor... foi então que compreendi, ele passou tanto tempo achando que o amor o distrairia que, adiou este momento pelo tempo que pode, e agora tinha a compreensão de mistérios do Universo, mas não sabia lidar com essas sensações tão básicas... entendam, o amor o assustava por que era a única coisa que lhe fugia totalmente a compreensão, e também fugia ao controle. Não podemos culpá-lo por se assustar... todos nós em determinado momento de nossa existência nos deparamos com essa verdade... os Deuses não são exceções disso... a diferença é que Shaka adiou este momento... para descobri-lo... comigo.

Creio que estou me afastando novamente do ponto... Após a Guerra Santa contra Vênus Aphrodite e Antheros findar, pedi asilo à Athena, sentada na varanda do 13º Templo conversamos por horas sobre mais assuntos do que posso agora me lembrar, e ela gentilmente me ofereceu morada na Vila das Amazonas, onde tenho não só minha casa que apesar de simples é aconchegante e de bom tamanho, como também estão à minha disposição a biblioteca de Sextante, localizada na Vila das Amazonas e a Biblioteca de Palas Athena localizada no Areópago do Santuário ambas sob os cuidados de Yuri de Sextante. A Deusa gentilmente me ofereceu a chance de reviver os tempos de minha maior felicidade... deu-me a incumbência de ensinar!

-Quem melhor que a fundadora da 1º escola da história para instruir meus protegidos? – disse ela com simplicidade... e meu intimo se regozijou... eu Sapho de Lesbos, voltaria a ensinar, como fazia à pouco mais de 2600 anos atrás! Foi então que ocorreu-me... eu o veria sempre agora... viveria neste Santuário com Shaka, e isto eliminava qualquer possibilidade de que com o tempo eu o esquecesse, sim, por que à esta altura eu já tinha noção de que eu o amava... apesar de não me importar em explicar este sentimento... mas da mesma forma que uma menininha de mãos suadas e coração descompassado minha mente não se focava... eu pela primeira vez em milênios sentia-me insegura, afinal, Shaka era mortal, e humano... os humanos são imprevisíveis, mesmo para quem lê suas mentes com tamanha facilidade quanto eu... além do que, se tratando de mim, uma Musa, é natural que mesmo ele se sinta atraído, o que não significa necessariamente que ele me amasse... Ah! Como eu fui tola nestes pensamentos! Mas compreendam que por mais que eu sentisse algo, soubesse algo em bem verdade, minha cabeça racional me dizia coisas que não condiziam... que me censure aquele que jamais passou por esta situação! Agora sei o que estão pensando... que eu tive apenas alguns poucos momentos com Shaka e acabo de declarar que já o amava... novamente peço que entendam, apesar do tempo escasso, como poderia eu, expressar a avalanche de sensações e sentimentos que percorre nosso corpo e nossa mente quando tocamos com nossa alma a alma de outra pessoa através do Cosmo? Não importa quanto tempo havia passado em horas mortais desde que pousei os olhos nele, o fato é que depois que nossos Cosmos se encontraram eu o conhecia... e ele me conhecia... não havia segredos, e não sou um caso isolado... ou realmente acreditam que Apolo se apaixonou por Daphne apenas pelos belos olhos dela? Ele também a conhecia, desta mesma forma que eu e Shaka. E não, eu não me esqueci do assunto... apenas quero que vocês tenham ciência da dimensão das coisas... o que poderia eu falar então de quando o vi na Casa de Virgem? Ah! Deusas! Se havia necessidade de alguma confirmação para mim, vê-lo ali serviu bem para isso. Quanto tempo passou desde que eu havia sentido aquela sensação de vertigem? O fato é, ele estava ali em sua imensa flor de lótus, meditando envolto de sua luz dourada, belo como apenas os Deuses conseguiam ser, ah! Se soubessem como meu coração inquietou-se no peito, e como dei graças por apenas eu poder ouvir os pensamentos dele com a clareza de palavras sussurradas ao ouvido. E ele, tão perdido e sem jeito, pensei comigo "Com tantos homens no mundo, me apaixonei por um pudico!" o contraste entre os pensamentos recatados dele e os meus nada comportados era divertido... quando me aproximei dele dava para respirar o nervosismo, era cada vez mais divertido para mim ver como ele reagia a minha presença... e francamente, o beijo... ah! O beijo! Quanto tempo eu não beijava alguém que verdadeiramente eu desejasse? Digo, mais do que desejar o corpo, afinal, estou divinizada... não morta, e convenhamos não sei como Athena e Árthemis conseguiam se manter indiferentes à estes prazeres, mas o caso é... o beijo dele para mim foi uma enxurrada de sensações mais do que seria para um mortal, pois além das sensações óbvias, eu sentia o que ele sentia... e Deusa como ele sentia! Massageia meu ego lembrar-me de como eu sentia o desnorteamento dele, a atração magnética... ele disse que sentia uma sensação que ele só poderia descrever como convite... pois em verdade o era, uma vez que eu desejava aquele beijo...desejava mais... mas com muito custo dominei meu corpo com minha vontade, pois pensei na importância que aquilo tinha para ele... encanto, era como ele definia a atração dele por mim... achava-se completamente encantado... mal sabia ele o tamanho do encanto que ele exercia sobre mim...

Agora o que me assustava, e sim eu também tenho meus medos e inseguranças, era o fato de que eu conduzia tudo e ele apenas se deixava conduzir... sem atrito, resistência ou questionamento... apenas se deixa levar. Em verdade eu o prensei na parede, eu o encurralei entre meu corpo e o mármore plenamente ciente do efeito que eu causava e ouvindo os pensamentos desordenados e confusos que tentavam se firmar em detrimento do calor que lhe subia, e do desejo que tentava nublá-los... e para ser sincera... estava tudo bem nublado..., mas como tive medo de decepcioná-lo... sim por que eu podia ver sua mente, ele pensava nisso, pensava em como seria me ter nos braços, e beijar-me, pensava em mais que isso, mas logo caia em censuras bobas tentando suprimir o desejo que o fazia perder a linha... e que erro não foi deixá-lo ver tão longe em minhas memórias e sem restrição alguma! Ele sabia de minhas aventuras e amores, Alceé, que em muito se parece com Shaka e que de fato o fora milênios atraz, Fáon, Mnedice, Frixos, Catulo, Tímeo, Cícero e tantos mais... e ele de maneira boba, se perguntava se estaria a altura de me amar... Ah! Como pode ele tão sábio ser tão bobo? Será que os viu em minha cama mas não os quis ver em meu coração? Se passou uma semana depois de eu o beijar até que tivéssemos oportunidade de ficarmos sós, eu estava sentada nas arquibancadas do Coliseu ensinando os jovens Filosofia, como Grega que sou não gosto de salas fechadas, prefiro o modo Peripathético de ensinar, tal como os pássaros eu prefiro o ar livre! Eu falava sobre a Ética e a Moral, minha aula terminou quando os Dourados chegavam para treinar... eu estava de partida quando senti a mão dele segurar meu braço, e sabia que ele agira por impulso, pois não houve um fio de pensamento neste ato...

-Tenho de falar com você... por favor... – Ele me encarava com aquele olhar cego, digo, com os olhos fechados quando sei que na verdade pouco importava para a percepção dele se estavam abertos. Negar me seria impossível, afinal... eu queria esta conversa, eu queria este tempo com ele, eu devia isso à ele... devia à mim.

-Não posso convidá-lo para vir à minha Casa, mas terei prazer em subir as escadarias para vê-lo no fim da tarde – eu sorria para ele e isso tranqüilizava seu coração inquieto, ouvia com clareza em meus ouvidos porém os pensamentos dele... "E se ela não for? Deveria eu insistir?" por isso ainda acrescentei à minha frase – Não deixaria de ir por nada neste mundo, que tal você vir no fim da tarde até o pathernon? Me ajude a carregar os rolos para a biblioteca e em seguida vamos até seu Templo. De acordo, Virgem?

Ele assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, e soltou meu braço como se acabasse de se dar conta de que o segurava, o que de fato, era o que acontecia... eu o via se afastar devagar em direção aos Dourados que já treinavam, então ocorreu-me mais uma coisa... eu tinha por obrigação levá-lo mais à sério...

As coisas não saíram como planejado, eu não pude simplesmente encerrar minha aula e partir com ele, minha atenção teve de ser dada à um aluno que precisava de mim Shaka esperou pacientemente alguns metros de distancia, e eu por instantes esqueci de sua presença e me concentrei no menino, não sei o que se passava pela cabeça de Shaka neste momento...

A caminhada que tivemos em direção a biblioteca e em direção à Casa de Virgem foi agradável, uma conversa sagaz e inteligente, que me fez pensar como eu podia tratá-lo como um bobo, quando na verdade ele era um sábio... entramos na Casa de Virgem e lá ele me tomou a mão e com um sorriso no rosto deixou as palavras saírem de forma singela...

-Quero que conheça meu Santuário particular... – ele me guiou através da Casa, parando de frente à uma enorme porta dourada, a porta era dupla e talhada, com uma arvore em cada lado em ouro mais escuro, envelhecido, contrastando com o resto em ouro mais claro... Ah, que maravilhoso trabalho de um artesão habilidoso era aquele! Poderia eu escrever uma ode aquele cenário, mal sabia eu como era belo o cenário visto ao vivo... ele pousou a mão na porta e ela se abriu, revelando um maravilhoso jardim que em nada devia ao Jardim do Éden... acreditem, pois eu o conheço! Ali cresciam flores de partes diversas do mundo, plantas que de forma alguma poderiam crescer juntas em uma situação normal, e todas floridas ou florescendo, Cerejeiras, Bungavilhas, alguns Girassóis esparsos, Hortênsias, Flores de Figo e tantas outras das quais eu não sabia os nomes... Compreendi que aquela porta levava à uma dimensão paralela, um mundinho particular onde com o Cosmo as mais belas plantas eram cultivadas, e ali estavam as duas arvores, as Árvores Gêmeas... era assim que ele as chamava em sua mente... eu não invado a mente dele deliberadamente, não é isso, o caso é que para não ouvir seus pensamentos eu teria de me concentrar em algo que não fosse ele, e francamente... não conseguia fazer isso facilmente, tudo em mim estava voltado para ele, eu não tinha como ignorar a presença dele com facilidade... e além disso, me concentrar em algo que não fosse ele, enquanto ele tenta conversar comigo seria uma tremenda falta de educação de minha parte... portanto os pensamentos de Shaka eram para mim um desagradável efeito colateral...

Shaka sentia vagamente o que se passava em meu intimo ali, absorta na beleza do lugar e no conforto da presença dele, na mente dele uma leve confusão de como abordar o assunto que ele tanto queria...caminhei na direção dele, ele não recuou, apesar de se sobressaltar em seu intimo, por fora não deixou transparecer, eu parei perto dele, tão perto que nos encostávamos, desta vez nada atrás dele o acuava, e mesmo assim ele permaneceu onde estava, eu queria compreender a dificuldade que ele sentia, talvez eu o tenha encarado de forma inquiridora por instantes, ele se perguntava em como me dizer o quanto dava importância ao fato de termos nos conhecido e quanto ele me queria, só que não sabia como dizer... aquela altura os olhos fechados dele começavam a me incomodar...

-Apenas me diga, o que quer dizer, não procure palavras ou formas... e pelo amor dos Deuses abra esses olhos Virgem!

Sei que minhas palavras não foram delicadas, mas aquele olhar cego dele estava me incomodando, e além disso eu queria ouvi-lo dizer, e não ouvi-lo pensar... Shaka reagiu de imediato, de forma impulsiva e sem pensar, não só abriu os olhos me revelando aqueles orbes azuis que tanto me inspiravam como me puxou para si com aquela mão forte de Cavaleiro me enlaçando a cintura, deixei que ele afundasse o rosto em meio aos meus cabelos apoiando o queixo em meu ombro e pedia aos Deuses que ele não percebesse minha surpresa, ou minhas pernas tremulas que falharam por instantes... descobri que ele adorava o cheiro dos meus cabelos... mal sabia ele o quanto eu adorava aquilo tudo, os pensamentos dele se aquietaram, e eu sentia o coração dele pulsando forte, ele puxou o ar para os pulmões, ainda abraçado à mim, com a nítida impressão de que não deveria me soltar, pois eu poderia fugir a qualquer momento... bobagem! Mais fácil eu agarrar-me à ele! Então ouvi lenta e pausadamente em meu ouvido a voz dele, me refiro á voz dele mesmo, não de seus pensamentos...

-Se eu disser que te amo me julgará um tolo? – senti um baque! Claro que eu ouvia seus pensamentos sobre mim, mas as palavras!Ouvi-las... ah! Isso era outra coisa... minha determinação recebeu um certo vigor, mas meu coração parecia bater em minha garganta...eu o enlacei com os braços por cima dos ombros em volta do pescoço, no meio daqueles cabelos dourados como as pepitas do Eurotas, e o trouxe para mais perto, desta vez ele não estava inseguro quanto ao beijo, e tão pouco confuso, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, beijou minha fronte, meu rosto, acariciando meus cabelos negros que ele soltava com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra subia por minhas costas. O doce arrepio que eu sentia se misturava com a forte sensação de que ele também sentia isso...

-Por que eu o acharia um tolo? – eu perguntei com a voz fraca, entre um beijo e outro, era um esforço falar com a respiração alterada, minha vontade era de trazê-lo ali mesmo para o chão, só não sabia como ele reagiria... eu queria beijá-lo, enlaçá-lo com minhas pernas em sua cintura, se tivesse algum falso pudor não diria isso mas, eu me colava a ele para senti-lo... sim eu fiz isso, de forma singela e discreta eu aos poucos me colava à ele, e o sentia, ele tentava com seus pudores não me deixar perceber, mas o desejo não era só meu... garanto-lhes!

-Por que és uma Musa e eu a amo... – ele hesitou e deixou a frase morrer em sua garganta, mas de que adianta isso para alguém que ouve os pensamentos claros como sussurros aos ouvidos? "És a Musa de Lesbos, quantos homens já não lhe juraram amor apenas por ser você quem é? Por quanto tempo manterei seu interesse em mim?" meu coração apertou-se, claro que meu ego foi de certa forma enaltecido, mas tive vontade de mostrar a ele o quanto ele estava errado, eu deveria lhe dizer algo que o tranqüilizasse, que lhe desse segurança, mas a verdade é que por instantes eu emudeci... ele não me soltou, continuou agarrado à mim, abraçando-me com uma ternura possessiva, mal imaginava ele o quão confortável me era aquele sentimento de posse dele... o gostoso aconchego que se encontra nos braços do homem que se quer ter... por que eu realmente o queria. Olhei para ele com o melhor sorriso que pude estampar em meu rosto, com as pontas de meus dedos afastei os cabelos dourados que lhe caiam próximos aos olhos que eu tanto gostava, ele tomou minha mão na dele e depositou um beijo em sua palma... as mãos que tantos versos de amor escreveram, e que ele lera sem acreditar, pois agora ele sentia e sabia que meus versos não são licença poética de sentimentos emulados... são sim, sensações passadas ao papel. Ele nem sonhava com o quanto aquele gesto singelo mexeu comigo... ele não faz idéia de quão erótico era o impacto dele em mim... um Santo... sem noção de si próprio.

-Jamais poderia eu julgá-lo tolo, por que te dou a justa paga de seu amor... – eu percebi que ele pareceu não acreditar nos ouvidos... ou não entender as palavras... aguardei pacientemente o sorriso no rosto dele se formar, ele estreitou-me no braço esquecendo a própria força que tinha.

-Quer dizer que me ama, Musa? – ele perguntou-me com a voz serena e pausada tão próximo de meu ouvido que senti o rastro de fogo me subir, o senti esfregar o rosto no meu e com minhas mãos eu afundava os dedos naquelas louras melenas... com minha boca roçando a dele tão perto que o ar quente que saia da minha boca entrava pelos lábios entreabertos dele assim como o sopro da vida entrava ao ser incutido nos primeiros Homens...

-Quero dizer que te amo, Virgem... – a proximidade o provocava, e a sensação de convite o tomou, fora demais para ele pois, por mais próximo de Deus que ele fosse era um Homem... e minha doce surpresa de ser beijada pelo Santo de Virgem era de total arrebatamento... eu sentia minha pele eriçar e sentia nele o arrepio que o percorria, eu o deixei invadir minha boca com sua língua e explorá-la ao seu bel prazer tal como eu fizera com ele em nosso primeiro beijo, meu abandono resignado em seus braços o incentivou a ousar, o beijo se tornava aos poucos mais exigente, quase indelicado, as mãos dele em minhas costas desciam devagar até minha cintura e de lá subiram por meu tronco hesitando ao aproximarem-se dos seios. Tínhamos de respirar, ele temia por uma reprimenda por sua ousadia, eu tomei o rosto dele em minhas mãos e o fiz aproximar a cabeça de meu peito, colando a orelha dele em meu coração...

-Pode ouvir isso? A força com a qual ele bate? - os pensamentos dele se nublavam pela sensação de ouvir meu coração descompassado e pelo fato de estar com a cabeça afundada entre meus seios... aqueles que ele queria tocar e hesitou...

-Por que me mostra isso? – as palavras embargadas, lentas e baixas que quase eram um sussurro... eu acariciava seus cabelos, e podia sentir o relaxamento dos músculos dele, eu ouvia o suspiro baixo que acabou por jogar uma pequena lufada de ar quente contra minha pele...

-Lhe mostro para que entenda que meus desejos e os seus estão concatenados... já nos entendemos quanto ao amor, você me ama e eu o amo, mas você ainda refreia seus instintos, não vou censurá-lo por dar vazão aos seus desejos, Virgem, entenda... eu o quero.

Ele pareceu estremecer, e de fato foi o que fez, ele ergueu os olhos límpidos para mim e olhou-me procurando alguma hesitação, ele não encontrou nada em meu semblante decidido, e eu sentia o intimo dele em rebuliço, a leve insegurança que o tomava, o Santo dentro dele lhe dizendo bobagens sobre ser muito cedo, sobre me dever algum tipo pudico de respeito virginal... como se eu fosse uma Vestal! Ah! Minha paciência para com estes pensamentos não era muita em bem verdade, mas esforçava-me para tentar compreendê-lo, apesar de não conseguir entendê-lo... ele continuava a me olhar nos olhos como se nos meus olhos ele pudesse sanar suas duvidas e exorcizar seus medos... então decidi dar à ele um empurrãozinho... Ah! Que deleite ver as feições irem de hesitação contida ao levemente chocado ao notar a naturalidade com a qual eu soltava as pregas de minhas vestes presas em meus ombros e deixava o tecido cair até minha cintura onde o cinto segurava meu Kíthon longo até os pés próprio de todas as Musas... ele abriu a boca numa expressão muda que eu não soube definir, o pensamento o abandonara em principio, mas depois percebi, ele olhava para mim da mesma forma que contemplava as verdades que via em suas meditações... ah! Mas que maravilhoso impulso o tomou então! Ele ergueu-me em seus braços e tomou minha boca de assalto, levando-me dali em meio a beijos ternos, ao passarmos pela grande porta dourada detectei um fio de pensamento ordenando a porta que se fechasse, e então ele caiu em si de o que estava fazendo... percebeu que me tinha nos braços ali com meus braços em torno de seu pescoço, agarrada a ele aos beijos com os seios nus como nas imagens dos livros que ele lera, detinha seu pensamento na forma abnegada com a qual eu me desnudei parcialmente frente aos seus olhos sem a menor cerimônia ou vergonha, Oras! Por que deveria eu envergonhar-me de mostrar-lhe o corpo? Por acaso sentem vergonha as ninfas ou as crianças? Talvez as fadas ou mesmo os animais? Por que então este falso pudor deveria frear minha vontade de mostrar-lhe o que tenho de mais sagrado? Sim, o corpo é sagrado, pois é onde a alma se aloja, é o templo que abriga a vida e deve ser tratado como tal... e agora ele tencionava levar-me aos seus aposentos, e preocupava-se tolamente com estar mergulhando em meu encanto de Musa por vontade própria...

Ele não precisou soltar-me para abrir a porta de seu aposento, nem mesmo para fechá-la, as portas obedeceram de forma marcial seu comando mental, que eu ouvi claramente, assim como ouvi os comandos para as cortinas se abrirem, ele queria luz, deveria imaginar afinal... Shaka significa "Filho da Luz" ou "Iluminado" em Hindi. Colocou-me sentada em sua cama, e contra minha vontade interrompeu nossos beijos para abaixar-se diante de mim, tocando com um dos joelhos o solo de modo cavalheiresco e antiquado, o que despertou minha curiosidade, ele queria demonstrar seus sentimentos mas não me sabia o que dizer, bem já não havia dito? Não entendo essa necessidade desesperada de falar a todo instante, eu já sabia que ele me amava e não precisava ficar gastando aquela preciosa saliva confirmando o que eu já sabia! Ele descalçou minhas sandálias, da forma como se faz na Índia e em algumas partes da Pérsia e da Macedônia, as estúpidas sandálias brancas que lhe lembravam quem eu era, ele esperava que eu compreendesse o ato... eu compreendia, toda a magnitude do ato carregado de simbolismo romântico onde o rapaz indiano descalçar a mulher que ele jurava amar, tanto que isso na terra natal dele era feito nas núpcias... eu sabia... ele me olhava nos olhos com um sorriso sincero e de certa forma inocente... amo esta inocência sincera dele... mas eu ouvia sua cabeça pensante, e francamente jamais pensei encontrar um homem que pensasse tanto! Ou pelo menos um que prendesse minha atenção dessa forma... ele pousou o olhar nas sandálias brancas, dando-se conta de que elas eram um dos símbolos das Musas... "Uma Deusa, por tudo que me é Sagrado, Sapho é uma Deusa... a Décima Musa... eu deveria honrá-la e não trazê-la para minha cama na primeira oportunidade..." permiti a mim mesma tocar com meus joelhos o chão e trazê-lo a mim, eu o beijei na boca, enquanto com as mãos lhe puxava a camisa larga de algodão que era fechada tendo na gola em um V incisivo com um cordão que não estava amarrado deixando-lhe parte do largo peito à mostra, sim eu o puxei para mim pela camisa, se ele pensasse muito logo se dissuadiria de seguir em frente por causa de pensamentos lógicos idiotas que nada sabem de amor ou desejo... eu o beijei lasciva mordiscando-lhe o lábio, provocando-o de propósito, e com as mãos eu o livrava da inútil vestimenta que já me irritava ali, logo estávamos ambos nus da cintura para cima aos beijos, com as mãos dele passeando livremente por meu corpo, fazendo-me arrepiar com o toque dele em minha pele, com os beijos em meu pescoço, sei que eu sorria de forma involuntária sentindo os lábios dele tocar minha pele, ele possuía uma delicadeza ao passear por mim com as mãos tentando descobrir cada curva da anatomia feminina que ele antes não dava importância, sentia ele erguendo o tecido de meu Kíthon para acariciar minhas pernas, as mãos dele em minhas coxas, um Santo com mãos de Soldado, ásperas pelos anos de treino, e como ele era quente! O corpo dele era quente como o de uma pessoa febril, seria o Cosmo? A verdade é que pouco me importava... eu queria parar o tempo ali, na maravilhosa sensação dele a lamber meu pescoço enquanto com as mãos me apertava as coxas em meio a carícias, ajoelhada no chão eu me precipitava sobre ele e o fazia arrepiar conforme lhe chupava o pescoço entre um beijo e outro, quase ri de divertimento ao vê-lo eriçar como um gato e gemer baixinho quando passei a ponta de minha língua em sua orelha.

Precipitei-me sobre ele fazendo-o tombar para traz, ele deitou-se com uma perna esticada no chão e a outra ainda flexionada, perna esta que acabou por ficar entre as minhas. Me divertia vê-lo suspirar entregue aos meus beijos delicados, arrepiar-se conforme passava minha língua pelos contornos dos músculos do peito definido, adorei o gemido baixo que ele não pode abafar quando pousei meus lábios no pequeno mamilo dele, eu me esfregava na perna dele sentindo aquelas mãos de Cavaleiro me acariciarem as nádegas, subindo para minhas costas, indo para meus flancos e pousando em meus seios, eu instintivamente procurei-lhe a boca, ah...a esta altura ele já não pensava com clareza, o Santo dentro dele havia finalmente se calado e relaxado para poder desfrutar dos prazeres de Aphrodite, o que era uma benção, não via a hora dele parar de pensar! Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos claros como água de um azul tão límpido, com uma de minhas mãos soltei o cinto fino de couro trabalhado que segurava minhas vestes que só atrapalhavam, ele me acariciava o seio com aquela mão forte, sem ainda saber dosar a delicadeza e a força, levemente desajeitado mas completamente disposto, eu o sentia duro e pronto para mim a qualquer momento que eu quisesse, mas preferia continuar a brincar, eu o beijei pescoço acima entre um suspiro e outro causado pelos arrepios que ele me causava senti a outra mão dele descendo hesitante pelo meu ventre, falei-lhe ao ouvido da forma mais delicada que pude mas sei que minha voz saiu rouca e baixa...

-Me toque, me explore com suas mãos, com sua boca, com tudo de você que puder e quiser...

Ah! Sei que palavras em momentos como este podem ser um pequeno desastre maculando algo que dispensa instruções e avisos, mas a hesitação dele desapareceu com isso, ele me respondeu com um beijo terno, e eu me ergui trazendo-o comigo para sair do chão frio, ele sentou-se na beira da cama e abraçou minhas pernas esfregando o rosto em minhas coxas, ele procurou meu olhar como que em busca de aprovação ou talvez permissão, não pude discernir, mas não me importava, vale tudo entre quatro paredes... não é o que os modernos dizem? Eu acariciei os cabelos dele jogando-os para traz e retirando a franja grudada a testa com o suor que começava a brotar, devo ter sorrido, por que tenho a impressão de que eu sorri quase o tempo todo, francamente, não me lembro, minha atenção foi tomada por ele afundando-se entre minhas pernas com seus beijos ternos e fazendo-me gemer, eu já não acariciava seus cabelos mas os tinha seguros talvez até com um pouco de força involuntária entre meus dedos, vinham a mim fragmentos de pensamentos esparsos que eu não conseguia concatenar com meu raciocínio embargado, tudo em mim estava focado naquela boca, naquela língua que me arrancava gemidos baixos e me fazia estremecer com a eletricidade que me trespassava o corpo de quando em quando num gozo discreto.

Eu captava fios frágeis de pensamento dele, algo acerca da minha divindade, e da castidade dele que já estava perdida aquela altura, algo sobre passar a vida sem ter sabido aqueles pequenos segredos que ele descobria em mim, e nele próprio... seria o Santo dentro dele pensando? Ele afastou-se um pouco estava lindo com aquele rosto afogueado, com delicadeza eu o acariciei, o beijei e o ajudei a despir o que ainda havia de vestes, quase ri ao ouvir o pensamento dele amaldiçoando ter deixado entrar tanta luz, ali sentindo-se levemente desconfortável em sua nudez... logicamente não fiz isso, ele pensaria que eu estaria rindo dele, e isso seria cruel, mas com um sorriso sereno eu acariciei o rosto dele... recatado sim... pudico com certeza... ingênuo? Ah! Isso não! Nem um pouco...

-Tão pudico, meu Santo de Virgem... saiba que tirar minha roupa para você foi minha melhor ficção de amor... portanto, deixe esse rubor sem sentido e me deixe vê-lo em toda sua beleza...

Isso aquietou os pensamentos insistentes dele, já o coração continuava acelerado, batendo forte e arrítmico, ele balbuciava juras de amor em algo que eu não sabia mais se era grego ou hindi, mas também não me importava em distinguir as palavras... tanto faz a língua que ele falava. Me deixei escorrer por entre as pernas dele beijando aquele abdômen de homem que tanto gosto, ele soltou um suspiro abafado ao sentir minha língua contornando o umbigo e descendo... em verdade ele pousou as mãos delicadamente em meus ombros, como uma advertência muda de que não deveria descer mais, e eu captava os pensamentos dele acerca de minha divindade, e sobre como poderia ele permitir que uma Deusa se ajoelhasse entre suas pernas, bobagens, se ele soubesse o divertimento e o prazer com o qual eu fazia aquilo não pensaria assim... tomei em minhas mãos os seios que ele tanto gostara e alojei-o duro no vale entre eles, adorei vê-lo agarrar-se as roupas de cama afundando os dedos com força no colchão conforme sentia a pressão de meus seios nele ali tão duro e sensível, a massagem lenta que iniciei o fez morder os lábios e isso para mim foi um deleite... como me diverte ver um homem assim tão abandonado de si, retesando os músculos entregue a leves espasmos conforme eu aumentava o vigor de meus movimentos, o suor que dele escorria e o bater do coração descompassado e forte, tudo isso eu sentia vindo dele, as sensações dele, o pouco controle que ele tinha sobre si foi-se quando ele sentiu-me acariciar a glande com minha língua... ah! Eu sabia o que ele sentia, e graças as Gaya a mente dele já estava tão embargada na doce sensação que o tomava ali que ele nem mesmo segurava os gemidos mais, aquele recato de tentar abafar os gemidos e gritos baixos já não o tomava, e os pensamentos ordenados cessaram... tudo que vinha a mente dele era o momento presente, nada de ponderações ou raciocínio... ele balbuciou algo ao sentir o choque que lhe subiu pelo corpo num gozo incontido... em seguida o corpo dele relaxou, a musculatura contraiu-se por um átimo para depois soltar-se, num estado de relaxamento que o permitiu pensar novamente por alguns instantes, de forma desordenada e confusa algo sobre permitir-se derramar-se em meus seios e boca daquela forma, mas meu beijo logo lhe afastou as idéias e ele me estreitava nos braços deitando-me em seu leito num instinto cego procurando afundar-se entre minhas pernas com toda aquela virilidade, e pensar que aquele amante atencioso e viril se esconderia a vida toda atraz de uma castidade estúpida... ah mas que crime seria! Ele entrava lento, fazendo-me arfar e gemer a cada centímetro vencido, eu me agarrava a ele segurando-lhe os cabelos da nuca extasiada pelos meus próprios sentidos e pelas sensações dele que me chegavam, a sensação dele de conhecer uma mulher, de invadi-la com seu corpo daquela forma, a doce pressão e umidade que meu corpo exercia nele ereto e rijo dentro de mim... ali ficou por alguns instantes, sem se atrever a mover-se, em nenhum instante ele deixou de me beijar ou me estreitar nos braços entre uma ou outra palavra carinhosa que eu já não me preocupava em distinguir, já eu lhe respondia com gemidos baixos e palavras sussurradas, quando ele se moveu sei que me agarrei ao corpo dele, devo ter cravado as unhas no ombro dele pois eu já não controlava bem meus movimentos ou minha força, ele se movia devagar e delicado em princípio mas aos poucos a vagarosidade foi dando espaço ao frenetismo e a delicadeza foi cedendo a força, o que me fez gemer alto frente ao gozo que já me tomava, acho que o chamei pelo nome, sim com certeza eu o chamei, lembro-me de chamá-lo várias vezes, tenho uma vaga lembrança de chamar por Gaya, Mãe dos Homens e Mãe dos Deuses, mas as sensações me tomavam de tal forma que as lembranças se embaralham, que me perdoem Athena e Ártemis com seus prazeres intelectuais, suas caçadas e batalhas, mas nada se compara a doce sensação de ser pregada ao colchão sob o peso de um macho no sentido mais primal da palavra... ele se afundou em mim numa estocada ríspida que me fez arcar para frente e agarrar-me ainda mais á ele ao senti-lo derramar-se em mim a doce sensação da musculatura retesada, o corpo tremulo. Ele deu-se conta de que eu tremia e me abraçou puxando-me para me aninhar em seu peito.

-Você está tremendo – Ah! Que voz magnífica a dele rouca e embargada, coberta de preocupação enquanto me apertava num abraço possessivo, e me beijava a testa... ainda assim puro e gentil... verdadeiramente um Santo de Ouro...

-Vai passar, agora descanse... - passei minha mão pela fronte dele, suada, e fechei-lhe os olhos depositando um beijo em seus lábios e me aconchegando nele para esperar o merecido Abraço de Morpheu... quando acordei sentia a musculatura do corpo com aquela deliciosa sensação dolorida, Shaka não estava no leito, eu me ergui certificando-me que minhas pernas estavam firmes, levantei-me e peguei do chão a camisa dele, seria mais do que suficiente para mim... entrei na sala de banho onde tudo estava pronto para mim, meu aceio não demorou mais que alguns minutos e não senti a presença dos servos, tão pouco dele, o que me sobressaltou, procurei pelo Cosmo dele e simplesmente não encontrei, era como se ele não estivesse em parte alguma do mundo... Que pavor momentâneo me tomou então... por instantes eu senti-me pequena e desprotegida, mas então a razão voltou-me e me lembrei, o Jardim! Ele só poderia estar lá... por isso eu não o sentia... e de fato era isso. Caminhei pela Casa prestando agora mais atenção aos afrescos de Ifigênia que a adornavam, passando pela Sala do lótus pude ver a Armadura Sagrada montada em pose de súplica e ao seu lado a Caixa de Pandora, dourada e talhada em relevo o rosto de Ifigênia já com os cabelos cortados para o sacrifício... parei diante da imensa porta me perguntando se eu seria capaz de abri-la, mas não foi necessário esforço, pois ela se abriu para mim assim que a toquei. Shaka estava sentado trajado com suas roupas indianas que lhe deixavam parecido com um Xá ou talvez um Marajá, muito diferente do Brâmane que eu vira meditar na flor de Lótus...

-Ricamente trajado desta forma... não é de seu feitio... – engoli a palavra "Virgem" que seguiria a frase...

-Esta roupa é roupa de festejo, em meu país temos muitos festejos, não costumo praticar a ostentação ou o luxo, por isso esta roupa não vestia seu dono a muito tempo, prefiro trajes mas simples condizentes com meu modo de viver... mas hoje tive a súbita vontade de vesti-la para mostrar-lhe... – era a mais pura verdade, não que Shaka fosse capaz de mentir-me... nem mesmo se ele quisesse... – gosta?

Eu assenti, em verdade gostava, era estranho vê-lo assim mas adorava saber que ele o fizera para me agradar, quanto mais quando tudo que eu vestia era a camisa amarrotada dele...um belo contraste... mas o que somos nós dois senão um violento contraste um do outro?

-Arrepende-se? – péssima pergunta é verdade, mas os pensamentos dele se focavam em mostrar-me o desjejum que ele preparara e eu precisava saber...

-Não, de forma alguma... arrependimento é inútil, posto que não se modifica o passado, mas se pudesse voltar faria tudo novamente... – ele me acariciou o rosto e me deu um beijo terno... definitivamente um bom homem este que eu arranjara, delicado e gentil... em nada semelhante à maioria dos homens de minha época...

-Não precisa voltar para fazermos tudo novamente, mas me pergunto... e sua preciosa castidade?

-Ela só tem sentido quando não se está apaixonado, quando não se ama. Castidade não é simplesmente para com o corpo, é mais para com o coração e o pensamento... ela significa não dedicar-se á uma única pessoa mais do que à todos que necessitam de auxilio... Os Samurais no Oriente possuem famílias, enormes arvores genealógicas e são castos, não por que não fazem sexo, mas por que colocam seu dever acima de tudo, acima da própria vida, já que para eles a morte é uma constante... me entende?

Por alguns instantes eu ponderei as palavras dele, fazia sentido, o Logos dele possuía lógica, vocês podem compreender o fascínio que aquela inteligência sagaz que aos 28 anos de idade, conseguia argumentar com Deuses de idade incontável? Afinal eu não o vira argumentar em pé de igualdade com Vênus? Ele agora não estava a falar como o mais hábil Logografo? Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos dele, algo sobre meu semblante pensativo... ele gostava de me ver pensando, e gostava de me ver ensinando também... mas então seu semblante ficou sério e seu pensamento se voltou para uma conversa que tivemos nesta mesma Casa... na ocasião de nosso primeiro beijo...

-Você disse-me que a vida mortal pode ser comparada ao piscar dos olhos de um Deus- eu o ouvia atentamente enquanto sentava-me ao pé das Arvores Gêmeas ele sentou-se ao meu lado e eu com um sinal o chamei a repousar a cabeça em meu colo, o que ele aceitou prontamente.

-De fato, para alguém que nasceu junto com o mundo, a vida humana é pouco mais que um risco na História... mas você não deve se preocupar com isso... – Shaka olhou-me de forma inquiridora "Como não devo me preocupar, se eu sou um piscar dos seus olhos!" ele iria articular sobre isso, eu ouvia seu pensamento se organizando numa velocidade espantosa, mas tomei a palavra antes – Mesmo que você seja um piscar dos meus olhos me é precioso, e não me importo de viver estes átimos de vida com você, além do mais você é um espírito tão puro e brilhante que quando morrer será um ponto de luz no mundo dos mortos... Tal qual a Lanterna dos Afogados...

-És uma Deusa, e uma Musa, não uma deidade qualquer, és a Musa de Lesbos não é como Trivio... – Sobressaltei-me, não ouvira nenhum pensamento acerca disso, e ele falara com tamanha tranqüilidade olhando-me com aqueles olhos azuis que eu tanto gostava, sem se atrever a fechá-los em minha presença...

-Sabes quem foi Trivio? – minha voz não escondeu minha surpresa...

-Você o citou duas vezes para mim... por isso tentei descobrir de quem se tratava, Mu de Áries e Yuri de Sextante me auxiliaram nesta tarefa... Trivio, o Deus Grego das Encruzilhadas e das primeiras Bruxas, foi destronado por Hécate e caiu no esquecimento, estou certo?

-Sim... está, hoje poucos se lembram dele, e por isso não tem forças para despertar de seu sono, falta-lhe o alimento da Fé...

-Bem, você não é uma divindade assim, és a Musa da Erotika, e não será esquecida enquanto houver vida...

-Mas estou a serviço dos Deuses, e sou submissa a certas regras, Zeus ainda é soberano...

-Athena te dá asilo neste Santuário em troca das suas bênçãos sei disso, mas pode um homem, mesmo ele estando "o mais próximo de Deus" quanto possível amar uma Deidade?

-Você ama Athena? – minha pergunta o desconsertou um pouco, eu podia ouvir as engrenagens do raciocínio dele tentando descobrir meu intuito com aquela pergunta...

-Claro que a amo! Não sou o Santo de Virgem que protege esta Casa? Não me enfrentou alguns dias atraz nesta condição?

-Então você já respondeu sua própria pergunta... você sempre amou uma Divindade e nunca precisou questionar isso, a diferença é que entre nós dois o Amor é de outro tipo, só isso... você saiu do Ágape para o Eros...

Ele assentiu ainda não muito contente em bem verdade mas não queria prolongar a questão, todavia ele compreendera o que eu tinha dito... é muito sagaz... amo essa inteligência dele...

-Então o que nós estamos fazendo agora? Isso é... temos um relacionamento não é? Um namoro talvez?

-Importa realmente, para você, por um nome no que nós estamos vivendo? Não vejo necessidade de dar nome á isto, eu estou com você e você comigo, não preciso nomear essa relação...

-Para você tudo é tão simples... – ele deixou um suspiro cansado escapar, me deu a impressão de rendição... o que me agradou por sinal...

-E você complica demais as coisas... as vezes as coisas são apenas isso... coisas.

Ah! Como ainda discutimos certos aspectos de nosso relacionamento desta forma, ele se preocupa comigo, eu com ele e assim para mim estava ótimo, aos poucos nos adaptamos um ao outro, mas o contraste permanece, e este contraste o incomoda... sei disso mas mesmo ouvindo seus pensamentos em boa parte do tempo, algo nele me escapa, ou melhor, algo nele escapa a minha compreensão... Acredito que nem todos os seus pensamentos chegam à mim, e isso de certa forma me alivia, mas em contra partida, eu não consigo entender certos aspectos dele com relação à mim... ou talvez a nós, não sei dizer... meu pensamento divaga entre possibilidades que possam me ajudar a esclarecer Shaka perante meus olhos, mas acredito que quanto mais luz jogo sobre a questão mais ela me ofusca com a pessoa dele, e mais eu me afogo no encanto dele, tal como ele julga fazer com o meu...


	2. O Santo

Não sou um Deus, tão pouco sei todas as respostas do Universo... mas se tem algo em minha vida que busquei, foi a iluminação e o conhecimento, e de fato, há quem diga que consegui, eu mesmo tenho minhas dúvidas. Chamam-me Shaka de Virgem, e por alcunha me dão o epíteto de "O mais Próximo de Deus", isso eu aceito com certa relutância, pois realmente o Homem está tão distante de Deus que qualquer um que siga os preceitos mais básicos da compaixão estará a frente de seus irmãos, só não acredito que seja eu tão evoluído que ninguém mais entre os 6 bilhões de habitantes do planeta esteja à minha frente...

Em meu país eu vivia um contraste violento... a Índia é maravilhosa, cheia de exuberantes selvas úmidas, cores vivas, festas e alegria com uma beleza exótica e selvagem, isso por um lado, mas por outro vive em uma pobreza material, uma carência, um abandono esquecido que faz com que muitos humanos vivam pouco melhor que ratos... em meio à uma imundice que corroí o corpo e a mente, se andar pelas ruas mais pobres você poderá ver largados em meio as sarjetas com o corpo carcomido pelas mais infames doenças, pobres almas que se recusam a morrer. A vida é sagrada, portanto é obrigação de cada ser vivente lutar por ela ou ofertá-la por um bem maior, esta é a preciosa verdade que se aprende ao questionar a luta obstinada deste povo pelo bom e o belo. Mas bem sei que isso não é o que querem saber... não é por isso que me olham com estes olhares inquiridores ávidos de minhas palavras... o que querem saber é sobre Sapho de Metilene, e sobre como um Homem Mortal se apaixona por uma Musa... e dentre as Dez Musas, justamente Sapho a Musa da Erotika foi aquela à quem vim a amar.

Posso não ter certeza quanto a proximidade que tenho de Deus, mas uma coisa sei bem, sou um estudioso! Sim sempre amei o conhecimento, talvez tanto que tive a pretensão de obtê-lo todo, o que hoje sei ser impossível, ainda pequeno eu fui doutrinado nos mistérios da fé budista e hinduísta, duas linhas que tem um curioso sincretismo em meu país, claro que eu não era um alto iniciado, apenas um aprendiz, mas um aprendiz que muito questionava... eu queria saber o que leva uma pessoa doente e faminta, que está sendo lacerada pela vida à sorrir como tantos nas margens do Ganges faziam... eu queria saber por que havia dor e sofrimento, aquilo me atormentava, eu queria ajudar! Sim eu queria amenizar a dor, ajudar os necessitados, alimentar os famintos, evitar que todos sofressem... foi então que comecei a ouvir as vozes... em principio uma única voz... que mais tarde descobri eu ser um Bodhisatva, um Iluminado, um Buda... e a partir daí sempre em minhas meditações e antes de dormir eu travava longas conversas com esta voz que ecoava em minha mente, e muito eu aprendia, descobri o Cosmo, e a existência de outros que também o conheciam, eu não os via mas sentia-os muito distante de mim, mal fazia eu idéia de quão grande é o mundo! Fiquei mais seguro de mim, e uma ponta de soberba me tomou, ainda jovem passei a achar que estava acima de certas limitações, e tive de aprender a humildade... foi quando conheci Athena! Eu a vi em sonho, uma bela mulher, austera e sábia, usava roupas que eu jamais tinha visto, um longo Kíthon que ia até seus pés, e tinha no peito um medalhão com a cabeça de uma mulher horrível com serpentes no lugar de cabelos, na mão tinha um escudo e sentada em seu ombro uma pequena criatura alada com Asas de penas brancas, e longos cabelos louros como os meus... ela falou comigo, embora eu não me lembrasse as palavras, sei porém de que se tratava, ela me queria a seu serviço, eu devia ter uns seis anos de idade, lembro-me vagamente dela me dizer...

-Prostra-te perante mim pois sou superior a ti, vem servir-me e verás suas dúvidas respondidas, terás então algo a fazer em prol de seus irmãos que tanto sofrem e que quer tanto ajudar!

-Quem é você afinal?

-Sou Palas Athena a guardiã da Humanidade, e tu "Filho da Luz" será meu Cavaleiro!

Ela me chamou de "Filho da Luz" que é meu nome, Shaka significa Filho da Luz, isso me tocou, e depois deste sonho nunca mais ouvi as vozes...

No dia seguinte pela primeira vez em anos, pois desde os 3 anos de idade eu estava sob a guarda dos monges, eu não pude ver o sol nascer... acordei tarde, muito tarde! O sol ia alto no céu e eu me apressava para me apresentar ao meu Mestre. Ao chegar lá porém meu Mestre estava a conversar com uma estranha figura mascarada. Era uma mulher com longas madeixas castanhas, vestia-se como indiana, mas a Mascara dourada marcada de vermelho me assustava... ela porém se dirigiu a mim com uma delicadeza na voz em um hindi perfeito...

-Shaka... sou Parvati, vim buscá-lo, serei agora sua Mestra e te levarei comigo para o Sagrado Santuário de Athena que fica em Athenas na Grécia... aceita?

Neste dia começou minha vida de Cavaleiro, embora eu em verdade ainda não o fosse, os outros meninos já estavam aqui à algum tempo, e eu aprendi o Grego em parte com minha Mestra, em parte com os meus colegas que se tornariam mais tarde Cavaleiros também, eu quase não entendia o que Kamus falava naquela época tamanho o sotaque francês que ele tinha! Afrodite então eu jurava que era uma menininha! Só descobri ser ele um menino quando chegado a hora de receber as Mascaras ele não estava no meio das meninas que se tornariam aprendizes de Amazona! Eu era o mais reservado dos meninos, não me misturava a eles nas bagunças, Milo quase botava fogo no Santuário quando se juntava com Aioria, eles viviam brigando mas aterrorizavam as redondezas com suas brincadeiras...ainda nesta idade me aproximei de Mu e ele pode-se dizer ter sido meu melhor amigo... até hoje é meu confidente e companheiro de todas as horas... Não estou me esquecendo da história, mas quero que saibam, nesta época, enquanto os Mestres permitiam aos seus discípulos descansar dos treinos duros e quase desumanos para se tornarem Cavaleiros, enquanto a maioria dos meninos de minha idade emulavam uma infância, eu ia a biblioteca onde Sibila de Sextante, acompanhada da pequena Yuri sua aprendiz, ficavam maravilhadas em ver um menino de tenra idade que conseguia ler os clássicos! Comecei com a Ilíada, depois a Odisséia daí vieram a Teogonia, as tragédias, comédias foi então que eu a vi pela primeira vez... na verdade apenas uma passagem que dizia _"Nove são as Musas, ora mas que ledo engano pois não é Sapho a Décima?" _eu perguntei então a Sibila, quem era Sapho à quem Ésquilo se referia, e ela me levou até o fundo da Biblioteca de Athena, Sibila já era velha e Yuri tinha então seus 13 anos, acredito que isso tenha acontecido alguns dias antes dela assumir a Armadura Sagrada de Sextante, eu porém já era o Jovem Mestre da Casa de Virgem quando isto aconteceu. Sibila me mostrou uma belíssima imagem, que jamais esqueci. A figura de uma mulher, com os seios á mostra, descalça, usando um Kíthon negro que lhe ia até os pés, os cabelos soltos e ligeiramente desalinhados, o rosto levemente para a frente olhando-me diretamente, aqueles olhos penetrantes que podiam ver os meus através de minhas pálpebras fechadas, Sibila me deixou á sós com a pintura como se para que eu abrisse os olhos necessitasse do mesmo sigilo que ela para retirar a Máscara. Fiquei encantado com a figura daquela mulher, ela trazia em uma das mãos uma Lira, e parecia pouco se importar com sua nudez parcial, a força e a segurança que desprendia daquela imagem, ela parecia permear o ambiente com sua presença estando ali apenas como pintura... pensei como seria se estivesse diante dela mesma... Jamais me esqueci daquela imagem, lembro-me de ter pensado que homem algum deve ter domado sua vontade no tempo em que ela estava entre os Mortais... então me lembrei... na imagem ela estava descalça, porém Ésquilo se referiu à ela como uma Musa... me pus a pesquisar e estudar tudo que se referia as Musas. Será que eu já havia caído em seu encanto nesta época? Não sei dizer...

Agora éramos Cavaleiros e jovens rapazes, não me atrevo a dizer Homens, por que sei que a vida no Santuário nos faz adultos precoces, mas não sei se todos nós éramos já adultos de fato, Milo já causava problemas pelo Santuário flertando com as servas, artesãs, lavadeiras e as moças do vilarejo, Shura que é um pouco mais velho, também não ficava atraz, conservando o sotaque espanhol apenas por vaidade... Já eu não tinha tempo a perder com esses flertes... tinha mais a fazer! Em minhas meditações e treinamentos retirados, desenvolvi minhas aptidões telepáticas o máximo que pude, apesar de Mu ainda ser superior a mim neste quesito, minha Telecinése porém era de muita utilidade, e logo eu podia levitar também aprendi a ler resquícios de pensamento, e fortaleci meu Cosmo de forma espantosa privando-me da visão, durante minhas sessões exaustivas de treinamento espiritual consegui romper a malha que cobria os mundos e a parte mais secreta da Casa de Virgem finalmente se abriu para mim e eu pude contemplar as arvores Gêmeas onde Parvati, e antes dela Asmita foram enterrados, pude viajar pelos infernos de fogo e gelo incólume, e vislumbrar o mundo divino... como podem notar não tinha tempo a perder com namoricos. Se eu achava belas as mulheres? Claro que sim! As mulheres sempre tiveram esta vantagem! Veja por exemplo um homem nu... ele certamente não é gracioso ou belo, há até alguns que se tornam engraçados... já uma mulher em sua nudez é graciosa e delicada, mesmo não sendo uma beldade ela está em vantagem contra nós... mas isso não é importante, pelo menos não essas Mulheres, quando vi Saori Kido pela primeira vez, não vi nela nada da mulher de meu sonho, mas ao vê-la nos momentos de Crise durante as Guerras por instantes pude vislumbrar Athena por traz de Saori... mesmo assim, por mais que a amasse, não conseguia me inspirar na figura daquela mulher... e acreditem eu amo Athena ao ponto de descer ao Inferno de Hades por ela, como bem sabem... mesmo assim, digo, mesmo sabendo que ofertaria minha vida à Athena sem hesitação alguma caso ela me pedisse, de quando em quando não era nela que me punha a pensar... quando eu me encontrava sozinho e tranqüilo, era naquela imagem imponente e segura da Musa de Negro que eu pensava... e como Cavaleiro me sentia mal por isso afinal, não deveria eu por em primeiro lugar minha Missão de Cavaleiro? Não deveria Athena permear meus pensamentos em detrimento de qualquer outra coisa? Uma vez Cavaleiro não se deve sacrificar a vida comum e dedicar-se unicamente ao serviço Sagrado e ao Aperfeiçoamento do corpo e da mente? Pelo menos era o que eu achava... mas por favor não me entendam mal, nunca censurei Aioria pelos sentimentos dele por uma certa Amazona, não isso não, afinal sei que ele não tinha como evitar o que sentia, e mesmo assim quanto tempo eles não sacrificaram em prol dos títulos que carregavam? Mas eu me sentia culpado por que sabia que no meu caso aquilo era apenas um devaneio de minha parte, que não me levaria a nada além da distração de meus deveres... mas Athena me pregou uma peça... sim claro, vocês não acham que o Santuário funcione por simples força de vontade não é? Todos nós temos nossas funções aqui... a Vila das Amazonas produz alimentos com suas hortas e criação de animais sob o olhar atento de June da Camaleão que coordena o serviço, temos também os soldados, coordenados por Shina, aprendizes, oficiantes e servos, coordenados por Marin, e mesmo nós os Dourados temos trabalho a fazer. Mu de Áries é o chefe de Armeria, ele forja as proteções e armaduras dos Soldados e utensílios dos Oficiantes e Servos, Aldebaran de Touro coordena a Cozinha do Santuário, onde são preparadas as refeições dos Oficiantes e Soldados, Kanon e Afrodite coordenam os Pescadores e patrulham as praias, Saga é Mestre do Santuário, Mascara da Morte é quem cuida de nossos mortos e tudo que á eles implica, Aioria cuida do treinamento dos pequenos que chegam aqui e procura aqueles que tem potencial para serem treinados como Cavaleiros, eu ensino a ler escrever, ensino os clássicos e dou as bases da educação aos pequenos e jovens que vivem aqui e no vilarejo ao redor, Milo treina os candidatos a Cavaleiros, um pouco maiores do que os que chegam as mãos de Aioria, Aioros é o conselheiro direto de Athena, Shura é chefe Armeiro, ou seja forja as armas dos Soldados, e Kamus é o responsável por coordenar as restaurações. Como podem ver minhas funções no Santuário acabaram por me aproximar dela... eu lia os escritos de Sapho, e de Alceu...

As discrepâncias quanto à Sapho me encantavam, eu via na imagem uma mulher segura e firme, imponente com um olhar severo como de uma tigresa das selvas de minha amada Índia, mas quando lia seus escritos via uma mulher frágil e sensível, uma diva que trazia ao papel os mais belos versos de amor... alguém que eu com certeza protegeria se pudesse...

Podem então imaginar meu choque quando a vi no Santuário Espartano de Ares? Por instantes o mundo pareceu parar, esqueci-me de Athena, esqueci-me de Vênus, e já não era "Shaka o Homem mais próximo de Deus"ali, naquele instante eu era o jovem Mestre da Casa de Virgem contemplando a pintura na Biblioteca de Athena... e por alguns instantes, eu me permiti olhar para ela, constatei que ela não estava descalça, mas trazia as álgeas sandálias, fui subindo o olhar contemplando suas formas que eram delineadas pelo longo Kíthon, que desta vez também não era negro, posei o olhar na abertura que me permitia ver a curva arredondada dos seios... Por Athena deixei-me levar pelo olhar com uma indelicadeza tal que ela percebeu! Deve ter-me achado um devasso que a despia com os olhos! E de certa forma foi o que fiz, pois apesar de me envergonhar, desejei em meu intimo que aquele Kíthon estivesse como o da pintura, solto de seus ombros de forma que a desnudasse pelo menos parcialmente... queria ver... agora penso que isto foi um pensamento digno de um cafajeste de minha parte... devo ter ficado pateticamente corado diante dela ao constatar isso, mas lamentavelmente fui desperto de meu transe apenas quando Athena me trouxe a realidade...

Digo-lhes, se alguma vez amaldiçoei minha vida de Cavaleiro de Athena... foi neste instante! Quando percebi que meu dever me poria contra aquela mulher que eu tanto queria conhecer... e como a conhecia! Sim sim ela me permitiu ver dentro dela com um abandono abnegado que me fez vê-la e senti-la dentro de mim... em segundos eu tinha vivido em mim todas as memórias dela... e isso me desnorteou! Me deixou completamente sem chão a quantidade de informações e também a natureza delas... Ah! Meus amigos neste momento tenho certeza que, embora não soubesse ainda, eu já estava completamente encantado... e qual não foi meu choque ao vê-la ali tão humana perante meus olhos? Sim por que até então, o que eu tinha eram seus escritos e sua imagem muda gravada em minha memória...

Quando a Guerra findou meu coração apertou-se, mas minha razão me dizia que aquilo deveria ser aliviante... Afinal não tinha ela se posto a favor de Vênus Aphrodite? Não tinha ela lutado contra mim bravamente? E não teria ela a eternidade para conhecer tantos homens quanto pudessem nascer sob este céu que nos encabeça? Sim, ela sairia de minha vida da mesma forma que entrou... Isso, era o que eu me dizia, tentando convencer-me... Ledo engano. Sem perceber eu ansiava pela presença dela sempre que não a via, permiti a mim mesmo tomar decisões impensadas em impulsos que eu não conseguia, e no fundo não queria, controlar. A levei para a tenda médica e lá aproveitei-me de sua falta de consciência para poder observá-la a vontade... Ah! Por Athena, como fui idiota ali! Ela estava ferida e dopada e eu só conseguia pensar em como ela parecia bonita aos meus olhos cerrados, e como sua voz pareceu-me familiar e aconchegante ao meu coração... uma Guerra era travada enquanto eu pensava na textura da pele dela... como pude ser tão irresponsável? Bem... o fato é que fui... apenas isso. Assim que retornei para minha Casa experimentei uma estranha ansiedade, que até então desconhecia, uma inquietação que parecia me queimar de dentro para fora, eu ansiava pela presença dela, me pus a pensar em maravilhosas conversas que poderíamos travar, ela gostava dos clássicos também não é? Não foi o que me disse durante as breves palavras que trocamos no Santuário de Esparta? E qual não foi minha surpresa ao vê-la em meus sonhos? Digo-lhes que a vi em meus sonho tal como na pintura e ela se precipitava sobre mim e me tocava os lábios com os dela, e me fazia acordar sobressaltado como nunca antes... nem mesmo em minha adolescência acordava assim banhado em suor, e com uma ânsia desejosa de que o sonho não fosse mero sonho... No dia em que ela tratou com Athena eu não estava em minha Casa quando ela subiu as escadarias... mas senti seu perfume assim que pisei no Templo de Virgem... Lembrei-me do verso de Alceu que diz ser "_Sapho de violetas coroada_" e senti uma terrível raiva deste verso... então dei por mim daquilo que tinha visto nas memórias dela... Sapho já havia tido por amantes vários homens e mesmo algumas de suas lésbias na "Casa das Musas", mas era de Alceu que eu tinha mais raiva... pois não bastou deitar-se com ela ainda havia deixado aqueles tantos versos para jogar-me na cara isso... para me dizer como era bom o cheiro de flores de seus cabelos e bela sua voz... Alceu parecia ter escrito seus versos unicamente para irritar-me... Balancei a cabeça tentando ordenar meus absurdos pensamentos, o que era aquilo? Aquela raiva muda e sem propósito, aquele sentimento de ser lesado, privado dela sem nunca tê-la tido, seria isso o Ciúme? Eu tive vontade de queimar os versos que ela havia escrito sobre Mnedice e Fáon... mas caí em mim de como isso parecia bobo... me pus a meditar, com pouquíssimo sucesso em principio, mas com o tempo fui acalmando meu coração, e minha mente assumiu novamente o controle das coisas que aconteciam dentro de mim, pelo menos até ela descer as escadarias... Assim que a senti em Peixes minha ansiedade começou a trair-me, por fora permaneci impassível, imóvel, com custo mantive-me no ar, mas por dentro eu me perguntava se deveria apenas ceder passagem à ela ou se deveria eu perguntar-lhe algo, afinal eu a havia machucado durante nossa luta... talvez oferecer-lhe um chá, ou qualquer coisa, mas meus pensamentos iam se tornando mais incoerentes conforme eu sentia sua aproximação. Mas Sapho não me deu o poder de escolher deixá-la passar simplesmente ou não, pois ela veio á mim... Senti meu coração inquietar-se quando o cheiro de violetas invadiu-me as narinas, aquelas mesmas violetas que o maldito Alceu adorava descrever... eu o vi nas memórias dela... tão parecido comigo mesmo que senti raiva, novamente aquela raiva muda... aquele ciúme... eu sentia vindo dela uma afeição natural, uma simpatia que naquele instante eu entendi como sendo devido a minha semelhança com o poeta... será que foi por isso que ela permitiu-me mergulhar em suas memórias de forma tão abnegada? Ela porém, limpou meus pensamentos assim que pois os pés em Virgem... e como posso descrever aquele beijo? Sei que foi neste instante que a vi da forma como a via na imagem da Biblioteca... teria ela consciência do modo felino como me encurralava numa maravilhosa armadilha que eu cairia de livre e espontânea vontade se ela tão somente me pedisse? Definitivamente neste momento eu já sabia que não a deixaria sair da minha vida da mesma forma que entrou... eu não concatenava os pensamentos mas uma coisa eu sabia, queria ela perto, e não a soltaria...

Agora permitam-me dizer uma coisa sobre Sapho... ela sempre sabe o que se passa comigo, não tenho certeza se ela ouve claramente meus pensamentos, o que peço aos demais Deuses que não aconteça, ou se ela tem as sensações apenas, mas ela sabe... sempre... podem imaginar minha situação? Por que posso ser um iluminado, ou o que vocês quiserem chamar-me, mas estou vivo... e bem... certas coisas acontecem inerentes à nossa vontade... e eu em minha inexperiência e meu recato, pois fui educado de maneira sóbria, não sabia o que fazer para que ela não percebesse o meu corpo reagindo à ela de maneira quase involuntária, ou meus pensamentos nada condizentes com minha postura de Santo Dourado de Virgem... e pelo amor de Athena... ela é uma Deusa! Eu lhe devo respeito e honrarias e não despi-la com meus olhos, olhos estes por sinal que eu abri assim que ela mandou sem nenhuma hesitação... a idéia de contrariá-la ali ou de entristecê-la me era fora de cogitação... eu era apenas um mero mortal... Sim, o "Homem mais próximo de Deus" deu-se conta do tamanho de sua humanidade no instante em que percebeu-se desejando uma Deusa em seus braços... irônico, sei disso... tristemente irônico... para não dizer sarcástico. Mas acredito ter compreendido uma verdade que Psique e Eros me mostraram... quando Psique quis vê-lo e ele não permitiu a resposta do Deus foi "_Se me ver como Deus que sou podes Temer-me ou Adorar-me e tudo que peço de ti é que me Ames. Prefiro ser amado como um homem por ti que adorado como um Deus_" Ouso conjecturar que Sapho compartilha deste princípio, claro que esta idéia para mim seria confortante, mas apesar de tudo minha mente racional sempre irá me lembrar minha Mortalidade perante a Divindade dela posto que é uma Musa... Sapho estará bebendo o vinho e andando sob este Sol quando de mim não restarem nem mesmo os Ossos! E não sou tolo de exigir dela que se lembre de mim por toda sua existência, posto que a existência dela é consideravelmente longa se comparada com a minha...

Hã?... Ah! Sim claro, estou me afastando do ponto, perdoem-me mas minha mente divaga nestas questões por horas a fio se eu me permitir ater-me nisto... pensamentos infrutíferos, sei disso, mas não podem me censurar por tê-los... e esses pensamentos se tornaram freqüentes nos dias que se seguiram à este beijo, pensava nas palavras dela, sobre os Deuses se esquecerem de se importar com os Mortais... é lógico... poupa o sofrimento... agora, serei pretensioso e irei considerar que o amor de Sapho por mim possa florescer por muito tempo... não seria terrível? Penso isso pois se eu permanecesse imutável para a eternidade e a visse definhar na velhice e morrer provavelmente enlouqueceria... não foi o que fez Quirão? Não foi por isso que Kíron, o Centauro implorou a Gaya que lhe tornasse Mortal? O curioso acerca disso tudo é que em detrimento de tudo que lhes contei acerca de meus pensamentos sobre a divindade de Sapho, eu mesmo assim não pude ser indiferente a ela... após uma semana eu ainda pensava nestas questões, vesti minhas roupas de treino e desci as escadarias pensando, tão absorto estava que Mu precisou chamar-me a realidade... eu nem notara que já estava em Áries...

-Algo te atormenta e isso se nota á olhos vistos! – Mu pousava a mão em meu ombro, e eu sabia que pela sua respiração e pelo bater de seu coração que suas palavras eram de legitima preocupação. Apesar de não vê-lo, já que meus olhos estavam cerrados como de costume, eu sabia que ele me encarava esperando uma resposta... devo ter deixado escapar um suspiro cansado...

-Amigo, diga-me... tem um mortal direito de se apaixonar por um Deus? – o silencio de Mu me incomodou, mas esperei que ele concatenasse as idéias para responder-me, posto que meu amigo Ariano sempre fora responsável com as palavras...

-Se me perguntasse outrora diria que não... bem sabe o quanto censurei nossa Senhora Athena no passado com medo de que ela apenas sofresse em vão, mas agora as coisas assumiram outra dimensão... agora eu tenho noções que antes eu não tinha... -Automaticamente entendi que ele falava isso por causa de certa Amazona que vivia na Biblioteca, com quem ultimamente fazia questão de passar o tempo, mas aguardei que ele desse prosseguimento ao raciocínio – deixe-me perguntar... desde que descobriu este sentimento sua consideração por mim foi alterada meu amigo?

-Ora mas que disparate é este? Sabes que não! – eu me irritei com a pergunta, não entendia o propósito dela mas Mu prosseguiu...

-E quando vestiu sua Armadura Sagrada sentiu-a pesar em seu corpo?

-Logicamente que não, a Sagrada Armadura de Virgem está como sempre esteve, Mu!

-E prejudicas alguém com este seu sentimento?

-Não vejo por que isso afetaria alguém além de mim e dela...

-Então qual o grilhão que te prende, Shaka meu caro? – eu por instantes me permiti parar, Mu continuou caminhando assumindo a dianteira indo na direção de Aldebaran que já estava na frente do Coliseu, ouvi ambos falando entre si sem me prender às palavras... até que a voz portentosa de Aldebaran penetrou meus ouvidos abrindo caminho até meu cérebro à força com as palavras...

-(...) e acabamos de começar a treinar, não queríamos atrapalhar a Senhora Sapho, é maravilhoso vê-la ensinando ali, assim ao ar livre, nos dá uma idéia romântica do ensino Grego...

Não sei o que me tomou, não pensei na hora apenas abri caminho entre Aldebaran e Mu e adentrei o Coliseu tomado por uma pressa ansiosa, alguns Dourados já treinavam e passei por eles atrapalhando seus treinamentos de maneira pouco cordial ou educada, em minha cegueira concentrei-me em encontrá-la através do Cosmo, deixei-me levar pelos outros sentidos e pude ouvir seus passos, ela afastava-se de mim, e mesmo com a curta distancia que nos separava eu já conseguia sentir o cheiro de violetas sobressaindo aos outros odores do Coliseu... ao privar-me da visão para fortalecer o Cosmo aprendi a usar os outros sentidos de maneira espantosa, e em minha ânsia acabei por ir na direção do Cosmo dela vencendo os obstáculos formados pelos que ali treinavam, devo ter esbarrado em algum de meus companheiros Dourados mas nem me preocupei em saber quem era... eu detive o caminhar de Sapho... a fiz parar...

-Tenho de falar com você... por favor... – por alguns instantes ela não respondeu-me e isso me fez pensar no tamanho de minha imprudência...

-Não posso convidá-lo para vir à minha Casa, mas terei prazer em subir as escadarias para vê-lo no fim da tarde – pelo tom de sua voz e o ritmo de sua respiração que me chegava aos ouvidos eu tive certeza de que ela me sorria, e isto me tranqüilizou, mas minha ousadia de abordá-la daquela maneira... e se ela não fosse? Deveria eu insistir? Mas ela impassível pareceu adivinhar meu medo... - Não deixaria de ir por nada neste mundo, que tal você vir no fim da tarde até o pathernon? Me ajude a carregar os rolos para a biblioteca e em seguida vamos até seu Templo. De acordo, Virgem?

Foi então que percebi, eu estava segurando-a pelo braço, a soltei assim que dei por mim, murmurei algumas palavras de despedida e voltei para o centro do Coliseu afim de treinar... eu sentia os olhares cravados em mim, mesmo estando com os olhos fechados eu sabia que meus colegas me olhavam...

-Parece que resolveu esquecer os Grilhões amigo... – Mu falava comigo pousando a mão em meu ombro, eu pude ouvir uma piadinha sem importância vinda de Milo, que divertiu-se ao ver minha ânsia... o decorrer do dia seguiu numa irritante vagarosidade, no fim da tarde eu já estava esperando por ela, que teve de dispensar a atenção dela com um aluno inconveniente que me fez esperar mais alguns minutos... a atenção dela estava totalmente focada no menino e pude me deixar absorver na presença dela, eu sentia seu cheiro a distancia, e ouvia sua voz sem me preocupar em distinguir as palavras, vocês ficariam impressionados em saber como seus sentidos podem se aguçar quando nos privamos da visão... eu passei a imaginar como deveria ser deixar meus sentidos serem preenchidos pela presença dela, como seria ouvir sua voz perto de meus ouvidos e sentir o cheiro dela em mim, me peguei ansiando por sentir o calor da pele dela junto da minha, e então dei por mim que isso era imperdoável... eu deveria ser mais respeitoso, Deusa ou não, ela merecia meu respeito e não deveria pensar nela nestes termos, mas o fato é que pensei... e conforme os minutos passavam eu me perguntava o que diria à ela... sim afinal eu disse que precisava falar com ela, então nada mais natural do que TER um assunto! Queria dizer o quanto importava para mim ela ter entrado em minha vida, era como se a pintura que permeou minha juventude saísse do quadro, como se as palavras escritas em versos se tornassem vivas... tudo muito lindo, muito poético, e nada funcional... eu ainda não sabia o que dizer... e além do mais, por quanto tempo eu manteria o interesse dela sobre mim? Afinal bem sei eu que Sapho não possuiu um amante... foram vários ao longo dos séculos... e ela sequer limitou-se ao sexo masculino! Por Athena o que eu estava fazendo ali? Como poderia eu competir com as memórias de Alceu o poeta, Fáon o atleta, Mnedice a bela, Catulo o vigoroso... e se as memórias já não fossem suficientes era só olhar ao redor... quase não há mulheres no Santuário, Sapho poderia ter por amante aquele que bem entendesse... não acredito que haja homem que rejeite a Musa da Erotika... o que tinha eu à oferecer além de um amor que duraria um piscar dos olhos de uma Deusa? Balancei minha cabeça tentando ordenar minhas idéias e não pensar mais nisso, se pensasse muito mais iria desistir, e jamais me perdoaria por tamanha covardia. Eu estava decidido, não sabia como, mas diria à ela o que sentia correndo o risco de ser julgado como um tolo.

A caminhada que tivemos em direção a Biblioteca e depois até minha Casa foi permeada de uma conversa sagaz e inteligente, Sapho é dona de algo que só posso definir como uma inteligência ácida, ela raciocina rápido e é direta e simples, isso me desconcerta as vezes... estávamos conversando e isso me animava, aquela tensão havia me abandonado por todo o trajeto, e eu permiti-me ser mais espontâneo e menos comedido, o que á muito tempo eu não fazia... Quis mostrar a ela o que eu tinha de mais belo dentro daquela Casa, o Jardim das Arvores Gêmeas.

-Quero que conheça meu Santuário particular... – eu acho que devo ter sorrido, por que de fato, eu estava mais sorridente e menos sério durante toda a conversa...

quando chegamos a porta eu já ouvia uma leve alteração no ritmo do batimento cardíaco dela, e os murmúrios de voz que ela soltou sem perceber me deram a impressão de tê-la maravilhado a visão da imensa porta talhada e recoberta em ouro... eu pousei a mão na porta e num pedido silencioso a fiz abrir... eu ouvi o suspiro surpreso que Sapho deixou escapar, e mesmo no meio do perfume de tantas flores eu ainda distinguia o dela, que de longe se tornara o meu preferido, eu ouvia seus batimentos cardíacos desacelerando, numa paz e tranqüilidade completamente absorta na paisagem que eu, assim como aqueles que vieram à esta Casa antes de mim, cultivei com meu Cosmo fazendo florescer tantas espécies que jamais conviveriam harmonicamente fora daquele lugar... ela se deixou absorta na paisagem e confortável em minha presença, já eu... era paulatinamente tomado pela ansiedade novamente, sem saber como justificar-lhe minha repentina urgência de abordar-lhe daquela forma no Coliseu, de querer tão desesperadamente falar-lhe, como dizer-lhe quanta importância ela assumira em minha vida em tão curto espaço de tempo? Se eu lhe contasse como a queria, e como a via em meus sonhos será que ela não iria esbofetear-me e partir?...foi então que a percebi vindo á mim, ouvi seus passos e senti seu cheiro se aproximando, eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo controlado como o de uma tigresa das selvas de minha terra a espreita de uma presa, presa essa que tentava ao máximo parecer-lhe impassível... não recuei como da outra vez, desta vez domei meu coração que insistia em descompassar e não alterei meu semblante que eu pedia aos Deuses que estivesse sereno embora eu mesmo já não tivesse certeza...

-Apenas me diga, o que quer dizer, não procure palavras ou formas... e pelo amor dos Deuses abra esses olhos Virgem!

Como posso descrever o efeito das palavras dela sobre mim? Parecem exorcizar meus medos, juntamente com meu raciocínio, posto que ela mal terminara de falar deixei-me tomar pelo ímpeto de abraçá-la, em verdade eu abri os olhos sem nem pensar, e a puxei para mim num movimento um tanto brusco talvez, agarrei-me a ela com uma força possessiva, não a olhei nos olhos, alias não a olhei, apenas a trouxe para mim e afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço sentindo os cabelos negros dela que caiam em cascata presos no alto da cabeça, adorava o cheiro que emanava dela. Devo tê-la assustado, pois por instantes rápidos eu tive a impressão de que ela tremeu e suas pernas falharam posto que a senti apoiar o peso em mim por alguns átimos. Então puxei o ar como se nele eu inalasse a coragem que precisava, me agarrei a ela estreitando-a ainda mais em meus braços, não a deixaria sair dali até lhe dizer o que queria e sem pensar nas palavras apenas as deixei sair tomando consciência delas na medida que as ouvia saindo em minha própria voz

-Se eu disser que te amo me julgará um tolo? – eu pude ouvir um suspiro que não sei dizer se era susto ou surpresa, as poucas vantagens de meus sentidos aguçados pela falta da visão me eram caras neste momento, pois minha audição captava o coração dela batendo forte inerente a sua vontade. Eu a senti enlaçar meu pescoço e colar-se a mim, pude então observá-la, por todos os Deuses como eu gostava de vê-la, abriria meus olhos para ela o tempo todo sem que ela me pedisse, ou mandasse como fazia... o contraste dela, aquele encanto que eu sinto ao ver a tigresa decidida e a poetisa delicada em meus braços ao mesmo tempo, eu beijei-lhe a fronte genuinamente devoto, soltei-lhe os cabelos que eu tanto adoro, deixei-me absorver em meus sentidos embargados pela presença dela tão próxima, e a sensação de convite que eu sentia vindo dela já não me deixava abobalhado posto que já sabia exatamente qual era o propósito dele, eu a beijei, várias vezes, agora que eu sabia o gosto de um beijo não me cansava de senti-lo... sem piadinhas por favor, já me basta Milo dizendo-me que estou velho e virgem da cabeça aos pés...só por que a grande maioria dos jovens hoje supervaloriza a precocidade nestes aspectos não significa que isso seja uma regra ou mesmo que seja saudável... e além do mais, tive a sorte de debutar neste assunto com alguém que eu verdadeiramente amo, e que diga-se de passagem... é uma Deusa. Portanto se querem ouvir o resto contenham estes risinhos...

-Por que eu o acharia um tolo? – a voz dela saia fraca e hesitante, como se falar entre um beijo e outro lhe fosse custoso, e pelos Raios de Zeus ela estava colada em mim! Por Athena depois de tantos anos eu julgava ter tamanho controle sobre mim mesmo que nada em meu corpo passava despercebido á minha mente... bem... ledo engano, pois uma parte de meu corpo, comprovadamente mortal por sinal, resolveu erguer-se alheio a minha vontade... pedi em silencio que ela não notasse... mas era difícil ser discreto com ela colada a mim... tive medo dela achar-me um cafajeste...

-Por que és uma Musa e eu a amo... – deixei a frase morrer em meus lábios ela é a Musa de Lesbos, isso não me saia da mente, teria o Pégasus o mesmo problema? Além disso, eu havia visto suas memórias, eu vi os homens de Sapho e me perguntava por quanto tempo seria eu de seu interesse? O que tem um Brâmane a oferecer à uma Lésbia? Para mim era cada vez mais confortável estar agarrado á ela mas uma insegurança crescia dentro de mim com o silencio que se prolongou, ela como que por magia parecia saber, iluminou seu semblante com um sorriso e com as pontas dos dedos afastou os cabelos que me caiam cobrindo meus olhos abertos, pude ver dentro daqueles olhos cinzentos uma ponta da poetiza e não da tigresa... tomei-lhe a mão na minha e depositei nela um beijo, não como os ocidentais fazem nas costas da mão, mas em sua palma como se faz em minha terra, afinal nós não saímos beijando as mãos de todas as mulheres que encontramos por aí... beijamos aquelas à quem honramos... Ah! Como Sapho fez-me compreender aqueles poemas todos... eu os julgava maravilhosas fantasias poéticas, mas agora sabia que eram a mais pura verdade transcrita ao papel, pois eu sentia aquilo que ela escrevia...

-Jamais poderia eu julgá-lo tolo, por que te dou a justa paga de seu amor... – ela disse claramente, mas parecia que meu raciocínio fora desligado pois demorei a acreditar em cada palavra... devo ter sorrido involuntariamente...

-Quer dizer que me ama, Musa? – eu perguntei-lhe ao ouvido com a voz baixa e pausada, esfregava meu rosto no dela simplesmente para sentir-lhe a maciez da pele de pêssego, ela agarrava meus cabelos entre seus dedos o que me fazia ter os mais impuros pensamentos, meu instinto queria ir ao chão com ela ali mesmo em pleno jardim das Arvores Gêmeas, mas minha razão continha-me, ela roçava a boca dela na minha e eu sentia a sua respiração, será que ela tinha noção de quanto aquilo me era excitante? Provável que ela tivesse... bem mais que eu por sinal... mas contive o instinto de beijá-la aguardando pacientemente sua resposta...

-Quero dizer que te amo, Virgem... – Mandei as favas meu comedimento, eu a estreitei em mim e a beijei, na verdade eu a tomei de assalto, num repente impensado eu a beijei num desespero mudo, ela havia confirmado que me amava e meus ouvidos não me enganavam... mais fácil enganar meus olhos que meus ouvidos, ela realmente dissera, eu a senti abandonar-se em meu beijo, devo tê-la assustado posto que agi num impulso rápido mas ela agarrava-se a mim com a mesma possessão que eu á ela, eu a sentia enroscar em meus cabelos conforme minha ousadia permitiu-me aprofundar o beijo e descobrir novas sensações explorando-a com a língua da mesma forma que ela havia feito comigo em meu primeiro beijo, acho que eu em meio a minha ansiedade acabei por ser quase indelicado, ela não pareceu desagradar-se, e eu ousei ainda mais, deslizando minhas mãos por suas costas indo até sua cintura fina e sentindo as curvas de seu corpo, eu subi por seu tronco mas ao perceber a curva dos seios ali tão próxima hesitei... estava passando dos limites, ela me amava em bem verdade eu a amava também, acabávamos de chegar à esta conclusão e eu já estava ousando mais do que deveria... só separei minha boca da dela por que precisava respirar, temi por uma reprimenda por minha ousadia mas qual não foi minha surpresa ao vê-la tomar meu rosto em suas mãos e levar minha cabeça para junto de seu peito arfante para ouvir-lhe o coração?

-Pode ouvir isso? A força com a qual ele bate? - eu podia ouvir, mesmo sem colar meu ouvido á ela ou ouviria, mas não conseguia focar meus pensamentos no batimento cardíaco dela, eu pensava em outra coisa... em como seria tocar aqueles seios com meus lábios ali tão próximos de mim... por que gosto tanto dessa parte dela? Será que é por que foi assim que a vi pela primeira vez? Com os seios nus a me olhar com aquele olhar de Fera armando tocaia?

-Por que me mostra isso? – minha voz saiu anestesiada, em verdade era quase um sussurro...

-Lhe mostro para que entenda que meus desejos e os seus estão concatenados... já nos entendemos quanto ao amor, você me ama e eu o amo, mas você ainda refreia seus instintos, não vou censurá-lo por dar vazão aos seus desejos, Virgem, entenda... eu o quero.

Por Athena eu voz digo, estremeci da cabeça aos pés, era aquilo um convite? Teria ela descoberto meus pensamentos mais arraigados? Por Zeus como eu gelei ao contemplar aqueles olhos verdes cinzentos sem hesitação alguma, aquele semblante resoluto que me mostrava segurança, neste momento sei ter visto ela exatamente como na pintura... parecia a tigresa indiana armando tocaia, e eu estava tão desejoso de cair naquela armadilha que me atiraria em seus braços se ela me pedisse... mas em verdade, enquanto minha mente concatenava estes pensamentos todos, meu corpo permaneceu estático com a feição incrédula e hesitante... devo ter-lhe parecido patético... mas temia ter entendido errado, por tudo que me era mais Sagrado ela é uma Deusa e eu deveria honrá-la, mas tudo que me vinha a mente era como seria delicioso cair naquele encanto de Musa, eu deveria tratá-la como uma dama, não como uma Ethaira! Sei bem que ela não é exatamente uma Vestal, mas isso não significa que poderia eu tomar tamanha liberdade... seu semblante ficou visivelmente impaciente, tive medo de tê-la ofendido, procurei nos olhos dela alguma pista, algo que me exorcizasse os medos e inseguranças como ela sempre fazia, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que ela resolveu aplicar-me um tratamento de choque aos meus medos... o mundo pareceu estar em câmera lenta conforme eu a via erguer a mão até a prega de sua veste, eu via o preciso movimento dos dedos à soltar o Kíthon em seu ombro direito, depois o esquerdo e deixar de forma totalmente natural o tecido cair até ficar preso em seu cinto fino na cintura... meu choque foi diminuindo na mesma velocidade que eu me dava conta de estar diante da Musa de Lesbos em todo seu esplendor... da forma como eu a via antes... mas não era uma pintura muda e estática nem uma gravura de um livro velho que eu sonhava em dar vida e sim uma mulher que me fizera um convite que eu pateticamente demorei a responder... sequer pensei, chega de pensamentos! Eu a tomei nos braços brutamente, a ergui do chão e a carreguei dali, em meio a beijos totalmente resoluto a levá-la até meus aposentos, pro inferno a divindade! Eu a beijei impulsivo e desesperado, devo ter sido mesmo um pouco indelicado e talvez até desajeitado, mas a beijava com toda ternura que sentia, só dei por mim da situação depois que já havia me posto á caminho. Eu tinha Sapho em meu colo, agarrada ao meu pescoço seminua em meio a beijos, tentava deter-me na naturalidade com a qual ela conduziu as coisas, com que simplicidade ela não se livrou do tecido que a cobria frente aos meus olhos, sem pudores ou vergonhas desnecessárias e absolutamente sem nenhuma vulgaridade... isso me encantou, se ela havia jogado em mim algum de seus encantos do Hélicon eu me afogaria neles de livre e espontânea vontade agora...

Eu usei minha telecinése para abrir e fechar as portas de meu aposento, não queria largá-la, e abri as cortinas, queria luz para poder olhar-lhe nos olhos e para ver-lhe o corpo que tanto me instigava, eu a coloquei sentada em minha cama e ajoelhei-me diante dela, queria dizer-lhe o quanto aquilo para mim era importante, e o quanto ela me era querida, queria que ela soubesse que apesar de não ter estado com mulher alguma eu queria estar com ela, e que o que me impelia eram os mais nobres sentimentos de amor, mas não achei palavras para dizer-lhe, tudo parecia tosco e antiquado, desapropriado longe da altura do que eu sentia... ela me olhava curiosa esperando de mim algo e eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que lhe dizer... será que todos os homens se vêem em situações assim quando estão pela primeira vez com uma mulher? Sem saber o que falar-lhe ou mesmo se deve falar algo... bem... eu me vi. Então resolvi apelar para os gestos, já que as palavras me faltaram, e com a maior delicadeza e devoção que pude expressar lhe descalcei as sandálias tal como os noivos em minha terra fazem quando juram seu amor à suas jovens esposas nas núpcias... esperava que ela com toda sua sabedoria entendesse a sutileza e o significado do gesto... fitei por instantes aquelas estúpidas sandálias brancas que me lembravam que eu seria um piscar dos olhos dela... bem... se serei um átimo de uma vida Divina que seja eu o átimo mais brilhante! Uma Deusa, por tudo que me é Sagrado, Sapho é uma Deusa... a Décima Musa... eu deveria honrá-la e não trazê-la para minha cama na primeira oportunidade... enquanto eu pensava ela calmamente se ajoelhou á minha frente, fechou a mão segurando o tecido de minha camisa amarrotando-o em seus dedos e simplesmente me puxou para ela de forma resoluta e decidida em um beijo, e que beijo fora aquele? Diferente de todos que já havíamos trocado até então, tinha algo de lascivo naquele beijo que me nublava a mente totalmente, ela me mordiscava o lábio fazendo-me arrepiar de desejo, ela arrancou-me a camisa jogando-a num canto qualquer como se a peça estivesse pegando fogo, tamanha a urgência de livrar-se dela, Sapho me provocava e eu me permiti explorar cada curva de seu corpo com minhas mãos, eu erguia seu kíthon para acariciar-lhe as coxas enquanto descia meus beijos pelo pescoço ouvindo claramente os batimentos cardíacos totalmente descompassados e a respiração ofegante, eu a sentia arrepiar de tesão conforme eu descobria suas curvas e reentrâncias, a maravilhosa anatomia feminina que eu deixava passar despercebida até então. Ela vinha por sobre mim precipitando-se e fazendo-me inclinar para traz, eu deixei minha língua passar pela pele macia do pescoço e a senti suspirar, ela por sua vez me fez eriçar inteiro com pequenos chupões ao longo do pescoço, e senti meu corpo todo arrepiar com a doce sensação dela passando a língua pela curva da minha orelha, fazendo-me gemer baixinho e estremecer todo. Acabei por deitar-me deixando uma de minhas pernas flexionadas entre as pernas dela, eu estava entregue à ela deixando meus sentidos embargados nela, numa overdose de informação que me chegava, sentia seu cheiro ali em mim, meu tato estava absorto em senti-la contornar-me os músculos do peito com a língua, beijando-me o corpo e fazendo-me arrepiar e suspirar, ah! Como sobressaltei-me com o doce prazer que senti quando ela pousou os lábios em meu mamilo, chupando a pele sensível e fazendo-me gemer baixinho, gemido esse que eu não consegui conter... eu a sentia úmida esfregando-se em minha perna, e desejava tocar-lhe ali, naquele ponto ainda inexplorado, minhas mãos passeavam por suas pernas ignorando os tecidos de suas vestes que somente atrapalhavam-me o caminho, ela por sua vez levou uma das mãos até o cinto fino de couro soltando-o e livrando-se daquelas vestes incomodas, eu agarrei-lhe as coxas e acariciei-lhe as nádegas firmes, subi minhas mãos por suas costas e a passei pelos flancos, chegando-lhe aos seios. Ah como eu queria tocar aqueles seios, eu a acariciava ali vendo o rosto dela contrair no prazer e procurar por minha boca num beijo lascivo que me incentivava a mais, desci uma de minhas mãos pelo ventre dela mas hesitei prosseguir, não sei por que hesitei, á esta altura eu sequer raciocinava... mas ela com sua magia de Musa novamente veio exorcizar minhas duvidas com suas palavras

-Me toque, me explore com suas mãos, com sua boca, com tudo de você que puder e quiser...

Eu a beijei como se fosse o último ato de um condenado, e ela se ergueu trazendo-me aos beijos com ela, e fazendo-me sentar na beira da cama no mesmo local onde eu a depositara pouco antes, eu a abracei as pernas esfregando meu rosto em suas coxas e deixando-me embargar pelo cheiro que vinha daquela maravilhosa umidade, procurei seu olhar com o meu e vi nela uma total aprovação de todo o meu desejo, aquele sorriso iluminando a face afogueada pelo prazer que me deixava extasiado, ela carinhosamente afastava minha franja grudada em minha testa pelo suor que começava a brotar e acariciava meus cabelos, afundei-me entre suas pernas com beijos ternos, sentindo o gosto daquele novo segredo que eu acabava de descobrir passeando com minha língua e detendo-me com leves chupões nos lugares onde a ouvia gemer mais alto, enterrando minha língua de quando em quando para ouvi-la conter um gritinho abafado, ou agarrar-se aos meus cabelos com uma força involuntária sempre que eu a fazia tremer toda em meio a espasmos de sua musculatura e palavras sussurradas que morriam num gozo discreto. Pensei na falta de sentido de minha castidade depois de conhecê-la, em verdade não suportaria viver minha vida toda sabendo que perdi aqueles momentos, se tivesse desistido em detrimento de motivos fúteis como a divindade dela jamais me perdoaria... eu tinha uma urgência de tê-la, meu corpo estava inteiramente pronto para ela, rijo e sensível reagindo ao menor estimulo que ela provocasse, afastei-me um pouco para contemplá-la eu havia descoberto em mim um desejo tão primal por seu sexo, um desejo que eu achava ter suplantado muitos anos atraz em minha preparação espiritual, no entanto lá estava eu sôfrego por amá-la. Ela me beijou com ternura e me acariciou a cabeça como se faz com um cão obediente, em seguida começou a despir-me do que faltava de minhas vestes... Amaldiçoei aquela claridade toda que eu permiti entrar, pois eu tinha meu corpo completamente excitado e meu pudor fez-me ficar vermelho, pois senti a face ferver... ela porém usou-se novamente de sua magia do Hélicon para aquietar-me a mente com suas palavras...

-Tão pudico, meu Santo de Virgem... saiba que tirar minha roupa para você foi minha melhor ficção de amor... portanto, deixe esse rubor sem sentido e me deixe vê-lo em toda sua beleza...

Ah que homem não se sentiria seguro com tamanha gentileza? Eu a vi escorrer por entre minhas pernas beijando-me o abdômen, deixando-me um rastro de fogo conforme contornava meu umbigo com a língua e descia... eu lhe fiz juras de amor em algo que não era nem totalmente grego e nem totalmente hindi. Eu pousei-lhe as mãos nos ombros numa advertência muda, afinal, pelos raios de Zeus como poderia eu permitir que uma divindade se ajoelhasse entre minhas pernas? Mas ela ignorou minha advertência olhando-me com um sorriso malicioso que por instantes sobressaltou-me. Eu a vi tomar os seios nas mãos e alojar-me duro no vale entre eles, agarrei-me às roupas de cama sentindo a lenta massagem que ela me fazia, eu mordia meus lábios no anseio de segurar os gemidos que vinham involuntários em notas mais altas, eu suava, podia sentir o suor escorrer-me pelo rosto e pelas costas enquanto eu enterrava meus dedos com força amarrotando as roupas de cama como se isso adiantasse de algo, sei que é anatomicamente impossível mas tinha a nítida impressão de que meu coração batia em minha garganta, não é à toa que os homens perdem a cabeça por um rabo de saia, agora eu compreendia... se eu ainda pensava, e não estou certo disso, o pensamento foi-se de vez quando a senti acariciar-me a glande com a língua, já não conseguia conter meus gemidos ou alguns pequenos gritinhos baixos e involuntários, lembro de ter-lhe dito algo, desconexo e sem sentido que saiu de minha boca em meio ao choque que me cruzou o corpo no momento que obtive meu orgasmo... eu me derramei sobre os seios e a boca dela ali, ajoelhada entre minhas pernas... minha musculatura relaxou de súbito, com exceção de certa parte de mim que insistia em permanecer rijo, censurei-me por me permitir gozar daquela forma, mas ela parecia plenamente de acordo com meus atos procurou-me a boca num desespero sôfrego que espantou minhas censuras bobas. Eu a estreitei nos braços rolando com ela na cama e deitando-a, mesmo com os olhos abertos minha cegueira instintiva fez-me procurar afundar-me entre aquelas pernas, ela agarrava-se nos cabelos de minha nuca arfando e gemendo baixo conforme eu me permitia entrar devagar, queria desfrutar daquele momento ao máximo, na vagarosidade de vencer centímetro por centímetro a distancia que faltava para estar completamente dentro dela, como me era agradável aquela sensação de pressão e umidade que ela exercia em mim, deixei-me ficar ali totalmente encaixado nela sem me atrever a mover-me, apenas cobrindo-a de beijos e apreciando a sensação de invadir uma mulher daquela maneira, eu lhe fazia juras que já não tinha certeza se ela ouvia, ou se compreendia as palavras posto que eu mesmo já não sabia bem qual idioma falava tamanha a confusão de minha falta de raciocínio. Quando movimentei-me era arqueou o corpo para frente, num gemido que não saiu, enterrando as unhas em meu ombro dando-me um estranho prazer de senti-la enterrar as unhas em minha carne numa curiosa mistura de dor e deleite. Eu me movia devagar sentindo que Sapho acompanhava-me instintivamente os movimentos, queria que aquilo fosse para ela tão bom quanto era para mim, e paulatinamente, quase sem perceber minha vagarosidade ia sendo vencida pelo frenetismo quase convulsivo que me tomava, eu a sentia tremer conforme ela chamava por Gaya e eu perdia minha delicadeza de forma involuntária, me entreguei completamente ao instinto mais primal do conceito de Macho ao ouvi-la chamar meu nome entre gemidos altos e espasmos musculares que me indicavam um gozo, eu já não era nada delicado, minhas estocadas tornaram-se fortes e minhas lembranças se embaralham neste ponto, sei que chamei por ela algumas vezes, e que meu corpo já exausto se derramou nela numa estocada bruta e ríspida que a fez agarrar-se a mim com força, puxando-me os cabelos num estupor mudo conforme sentia-me gozar demoradamente dentro dela. Não sei dizer se me demorei realmente ou se minha noção de tempo havia se ido, mas meu corpo relaxou-se quase que na mesma medida que eu tomava consciência daquilo que havia feito, eu retirei-me de dentro dela caindo exausto ao seu lado e puxando-a para se aconchegar em meu peito. Sapho tremia o que me assustou bastante...

-Você está tremendo – minha voz parecia estranha, rouca e baixa, exausta pelo esforço, deve ter soado horrível aos ouvidos dela. Eu a abraçava de maneira possessiva, como se a qualquer momento o sonho fosse terminar e eu me veria sozinho naquela cama suado e desamparado, beijei-lhe a fronte preocupado com seus tremores e com minha falta de delicadeza.

-Vai passar, agora descanse... – tive a impressão de que a voz dela estava distante, minha visão escurecia e meu corpo já não me respondia devo ter caído no sono antes mesmo dela terminar a frase, tive a vaga noção dela beijar-me os lábios e depois tudo era escuridão... uma aconchegante e merecida escuridão de Morpheu. Dormi pesado, acordei antes do sol nascer como de costume, depois de uma vida regrada em acordar sempre no mesmo horário já não consigo dormir muito. Que estranha sensação de acordar com alguém ao lado na cama, dormindo Sapho parece bem mais a poetisa do que a tigresa, não tenho idéia de quanto tempo passei ali, com a iluminação da lua à entrar pela janela naquela claridade de fim de noite, sentado no canto da cama olhando ela dormir pesado e organizando as idéias. Bem, minha castidade foi as favas, isso não chega a ser um problema... Muito bem Shaka de Virgem você acaba de passar a noite com uma mulher, que você ama, sim... claro que ela é uma Deusa, mas vamos com um problema por vez... o caso é... tudo foi vertiginosamente maravilhoso mas e agora? Seria o fato dela ter-se deitado comigo sinal que me aceitava como seu? E bem... eu não tinha parâmetros para comparar, para mim tudo fora muito bom mas e se eu a tivesse decepcionado? E eu sabia que ela tinha parâmetros de comparação... mais do que eu gostaria talvez... Desejei do fundo de meu ser não ter visto aquelas memórias todas... bem, isso não poderia me levar a nada além de uma paranóia sem sentido, não é assim que lido com as coisas, sou racional e por tanto tempo julguei-me um esclarecido que todo esse preparo e estudo tinha de servir-me de algo nesta situação... levantei-me e fui até as janelas, poderia ter feito isso mentalmente se minha cabeça não estivesse tão cheia de pensamentos infrutíferos... pensamentos esses que sumiram no instante que permiti-me lançar um olhar ao rosto adormecido recoberto pelos cabelos negros que lhe caiam desordenadamente, talvez eu nunca a tenha visto mais bela... se eu me concentrasse em meu olfato apurado pelos olhos fechados por anos à fio, sentiria o cheiro dela misturado ao meu que impregnara naquele corpo que eu tanto gostava de ver, definitivamente não importava mais minhas duvidas, seja o que for que viesse a acontecer teria valido a pena e eu decidi que me colocaria em suas mãos... fechei as cortinas para prolongar a escuridão do quarto, peguei em meu armário algumas roupas e fui ao salão de banho, me troquei lá mesmo depois de lavar-me, afinal não queria acordá-la. O engraçado é que sem perceber eu já estava mudando... ao invéz as austeras roupas de cores neutras e batidas de treino escolhi um sarí num tom adamascado com os tornozelos adornados em dourado, sapatilhas no mesmo tom, e uma camisa de um vermelho vinho com os punhos adornados de dourado e as mangas soltas. Quantos anos fazia desde a última vez que me preocupei em pegar meu cordão dourado para enfeitar-me? Olhei-me no espelho do salão de banhos, definitivamente não havia nada de um Brâmane, eu parecia mais com um nobre indiano, não fosse meus cabelos claros e meus olhos azuis que eu mantive abertos sem nem notar até então, eu poderia ser Brahma... me achei bonito, não usaria aquelas roupas todo dia nem que meu soldo dependesse disso, mas gostei de fazê-lo, queria que Sapho me visse diferente naquela manhã, só isso...

Saí do quarto devagar, ela ainda dormia, preparei o desjejum e pus a mesa... então olhei a cozinha de minha Casa com certo desanimo... não estava bom... então tive uma idéia, eu prepararia o desjejum no Jardim das Arvores Gêmeas que ela tanto gostou... estendi no pé das árvores uma toalha branca e ali depositei nosso desjejum, sentei-me encostando-me no tronco, flexionando uma de minhas pernas para apoiar no joelho um de meus braços... pus-me a pensar. Tudo que havíamos feito era a meus olhos tão bom e belo, que não via como aquilo poderia afastar-me de meu caminho, até então eu tergiversava sobre algo que jamais havia feito por isso Sapho me dera uma nova ótica sobre esta questão. Ocorreu-me então algo... eu desde pequeno sempre aprendi ser a vida algo sagrado, e o corpo um templo onde se aloja o maior de nossos tesouros... a alma. Bem... o que é o sexo senão duas pessoas que se permitem adentrar o templo e tocar a alma? Que isso tem de pernicioso? Sim sim sei que está carregado de eufemismos belos, mas em verdade, faz sentido. Também não sou estúpido ao ponto de acreditar que as pessoas fazem isso apenas movidas pelos mais ternos sentimentos, posso ser inexperiente neste aspecto mas também não sou idiota... não confundam minha espiritualidade com assexualidade... Eu a sentia acordar, uma vantagem deste Jardim é que ele é um plano paralelo à Casa de Virgem, logo, de fora não se sente este lugar, mas daqui sei tudo que se passa na Casa...Quando a senti perto da porta ordenei que a mesma se abrisse, e que bela visão tive! Sorte minha ela estar concentrada na porta e não captar minha súbita vontade de amá-la ali mesmo... mas estava linda, e talvez sequer tivesse consciência de quanto mexia comigo em sua simplicidade, vestida apenas com a minha camisa amarrotada do dia anterior, devo tê-la esquecido largada no chão do quarto. Quando ela percebeu-me abriu um sorriso, que pareceu-me aliviado, teria ela sentido minha falta tanto assim ao acordar?

-Ricamente trajado desta forma... não é de seu feitio...- ela não completou a frase, desviou o olhar para o chão como se fosse eu quem lesse os pensamentos entre nós dois, não me importei apesar de saber ela provavelmente me chamaria de "Virgem"

-Esta roupa é roupa de festejo, em meu país temos muitos festejos, não costumo praticar a ostentação ou o luxo, por isso esta roupa não vestia seu dono a muito tempo, prefiro trajes mas simples condizentes com meu modo de viver... mas hoje tive a súbita vontade de vesti-la para mostrar-lhe... gosta?

Ela assentiu com um menear de cabeça e aquele sorriso que eu nunca sei definir no rosto, fiquei contente de ver que ela havia gostado de ver-me de uma forma diferente... percebi então o nítido contraste que nós dois éramos, não só ali comigo esmeradamente trajado e ela usando apenas aquela peça amarrotada que me pertencia, mas o contraste que somos sempre... uma Lésbia e um Santo... quase ri... Lembrei-me então que provavelmente ela teria fome, bem, tínhamos frutas, leite de cabra, já que o de vaca é caro demais aqui na Grécia, sangria de vinho e suco, eu não sabia o que ela bebia então trouxe tudo que eu tinha, alguns pães e geléia de figos feita na Vila das Amazonas, também pasta de qualho com páprica que eu gosto muito, mas a voz dela veio para trazer-me a realidade num repente

-Arrepende-se? – por instantes julguei ter ouvido errado, teria ela também suas inseguranças?

-Não, de forma alguma... arrependimento é inútil, posto que não se modifica o passado, mas se pudesse voltar faria tudo novamente... – levantei-me e fui até ela, acariciei-lhe o rosto e depositei um beijo terno naqueles lábios que eu tanto gostava...

-Não precisa voltar para fazermos tudo novamente, mas me pergunto... e sua preciosa castidade? – Ah então era este o motivo da insegurança, será que ela temia ter-me desviado? Será que não percebia que eu mergulhei por vontade própria naquele encanto de Musa? Eu não sabia o que se passava em sua mente, mas podia ouvir a respiração regrada, as batidas do coração ritmadas, o que a denunciava era um discreto movimento involuntário de contrair os dedos da mão estralando-os, acredito que ela mesma não percebeu que fazia isso, estava dispersa demais para perceber... Por Zeus! Eu estava tão perdido em minhas dúvidas que em momento algum cogitei a hipótese dela também ter as duvidas dela... e o tempo todo Sapho tentava passar-me aquela segurança que eu já não sabia se era por mim ou por ela própria...

-Ela só tem sentido quando não se está apaixonado, quando não se ama. Castidade não é simplesmente para com o corpo, é mais para com o coração e o pensamento... ela significa não dedicar-se á uma única pessoa mais do que à todos que necessitam de auxilio... Os Samurais no Oriente possuem famílias, enormes arvores genealógicas e são castos, não por que não fazem sexo, mas por que colocam seu dever acima de tudo, acima da própria vida, já que para eles a morte é uma constante... me entende?

Ela parecia ponderar minhas palavras, e eu me deixei absorto na imagem perfeita da Musa de Lesbos á pensar... adorava vê-la pensativa, ficava verdadeiramente divina desta forma, mais do que qualquer Deusa que eu tivesse visto até então... e que Athena me perdoe por isso, mas isso me lembrou algo... ela não parecia divina... ela ERA Divina! Sapho era uma Deusa e as palavras dela na ocasião de nosso primeiro beijo me vieram a mente como que gritadas aos meus ouvidos...

-Você disse-me que a vida mortal pode ser comparada ao piscar dos olhos de um Deus. Ela sentou-se ao pé das Árvores Gêmeas e eu tomei o lugar ao seu lado, ela com um gesto convidou-me a repousar a cabeça em seu colo, e eu o fiz esperando que ela me exorcizasse os pensamentos ruins como sempre fazia...

-De fato, para alguém que nasceu junto com o mundo, a vida humana é pouco mais que um risco na História... mas você não deve se preocupar com isso... – As palavras saiam tão serenas de sua boca que acredito piamente que ela não tinha noção de o quanto se assemelhavam com navalhas afiadas aos meus ouvidos... eu a encarei, e devo ter feito isso de forma nada gentil e inquiridora, mas como eu não deveria preocupar-me se eu era apenas um piscar dos olhos dela? Sapho da mesma forma gentil que começara a falar prosseguiu como se ensinasse seus alunos durante suas aulas no pathernon...– Mesmo que você seja um piscar dos meus olhos me é precioso, e não me importo de viver estes átimos de vida com você, além do mais você é um espírito tão puro e brilhante que quando morrer será um ponto de luz no mundo dos mortos... Tal qual a Lanterna dos Afogados...

eu ponderei cada palavra repetindo-as para mim lentamente, e da mesma forma serena que ela me dissera eu rebati...

-És uma Deusa, e uma Musa, não uma deidade qualquer, és a Musa de Lesbos não é como Trivio... – eu pude ouvir o coração dela falhar uma batida, Sapho me olhava com legitima surpresa e sua voz a denunciava... teria ela percebido que nem todos meus pensamentos lhe chegavam? Ou apenas se surpreendeu com a menção de Trivio? Lamento jamais poder saber qual dessas possibilidades se confirma...

-Sabes quem foi Trivio?

-Você o citou duas vezes para mim... por isso tentei descobrir de quem se tratava, Mu de Áries e Yuri de Sextante me auxiliaram nesta tarefa... Trivio, o Deus Grego das Encruzilhadas e das primeiras Bruxas, foi destronado por Hécate e caiu no esquecimento, estou certo? – Lindo isso, dois eruditos discutindo a ascensão e queda dos Deuses por pura falta de habilidade em discutir os próprios sentimentos... de fato Sapho faz-me ver quão longe de Deus eu estou...

-Sim... está, hoje poucos se lembram dele, e por isso não tem forças para despertar de seu sono, falta-lhe o alimento da Fé...

-Bem, você não é uma divindade assim, és a Musa da Erotika, e não será esquecida enquanto houver vida...

-Mas estou a serviço dos Deuses, e sou submissa a certas regras, Zeus ainda é soberano...

-Athena te dá asilo neste Santuário em troca das suas bênçãos sei disso, mas pode um homem, mesmo ele estando "o mais próximo de Deus" quanto possível amar uma Deidade? – devo ter sido terrivelmente sarcástico ao pronunciar "o mais próximo de Deus" de modo cáustico.

-Você ama Athena? – Nosso xadrez dialético chegou aqui em um ponto perigoso, Sapho pôs-me em Xeque, desconcertou-me com sua pergunta, e eu tentava raciocinar em vão acerca de onde quereria ela chegar com esta questão... não havia comparação entre o que me unia à Athena e o que me unia à ela...

-Claro que a amo! Não sou o Santo de Virgem que protege esta Casa? Não me enfrentou alguns dias atraz nesta condição? – devo ter sido terrivelmente rude ao responder-lhe, mas minha voz não conseguiu esconder minha impaciência acerca do assunto...

-Então você já respondeu sua própria pergunta... você sempre amou uma Divindade e nunca precisou questionar isso, a diferença é que entre nós dois o Amor é de outro tipo, só isso... você saiu do Ágape para o Eros... – eu assenti, não quis prolongar o debate em margens que me eram desconhecidas, ela era hábil oradora... e eu francamente não tinha uma resposta para isso... ela estava certa, eu sabia, e deveria estar aliviado, não é? Pois bem... eu não estava, mesmo sabendo que devia.

-Então o que nós estamos fazendo agora? Isso é... temos um relacionamento não é? Um namoro talvez?

-Importa realmente, para você, por um nome no que nós estamos vivendo? Não vejo necessidade de dar nome á isto, eu estou com você e você comigo, não preciso nomear essa relação...

-Para você tudo é tão simples... – Vencido, derrotado e cansado, era assim que fiquei com suas respostas, ela havia dominado a relação de tal forma que eu simplesmente aceitei, posto que não tinha nenhum argumento plausível, e que temia zangá-la com minhas dúvidas infrutíferas... ela parecia triunfante, com um sorriso radiante no rosto como se soubesse que havia vencido nosso pequeno debate... e de fato, acredito que ela realmente soubesse.

-E você complica demais as coisas... as vezes as coisas são apenas isso... coisas.

O fato dela argumentar com maestria não sana totalmente minhas inquietações, e por diversas vezes repetimos este nosso pequeno Xadrez dialético em busca de esclarecer e confortar um ao outro quanto á nossa relação, ela se recusa a ficar em Virgem o tempo todo, prefere morar em sua Casa e ver-me quase todos os dias, por mim eu a teria comigo sempre, mas ela tem esta necessidade de espaço que nem sempre compreendo, por vezes a vejo sentada no pathernon imersa em pensamentos e me pergunto se todos aqueles ínfimos mecanismos que regem o Universo a estão preocupando, e caio na minha pequenez humana novamente, daí me lembro dela dizer-me que não se importa de viver alguns átimos de vida ao meu lado e me envaideço... para ela isso deveria ser mais difícil que para mim, afinal é ela quem vai continuar a existir, não eu e mesmo assim ela se preocupa em exorcizar-me os medos... é irônico ver que ela é bem aquilo que eu julgava um modelo de Boêmia, lasciva e geniosa, amante confessa dos prazeres da carne e insubordinada. E mesmo assim é tão acima de mim, tão mais sábia e tão parecida comigo. Ela também procurou amenizar o sofrimento humano, ajudar aqueles que podia e promover o esclarecimento e a compaixão... este contraste, mesmo que escapando á minha Mortal compreensão, faz-me querer afogar-me naquele encanto do Hélicon ainda mais


	3. O Contraste

Cap 3 Contraste

Lembro-me bem de quando Shaka chegou neste Santuário... um loirinho miúdo e calado, em principio pensei que ele falasse pouco por não saber bem o Grego, mas depois percebi que era parte da personalidade dele mesmo. Havia outros além de nós Doze, mas eles iam desistindo, deserdando, e se perdendo ao longo do caminho, e mesmo dentre nós havia aqueles que são um pouco mais velhos, como é o caso dos Gêmeos, de Shura e de Aioros...

O caso é que Shaka era por natureza reservado e distante, e eu me aproximei, aos poucos quebrei um pouco da reclusão dele. Logo tínhamos uma sólida amizade, que persiste até hoje... chamam-me Mu de Áries, o Guardião da Primeira Casa Zodiacal.

Os treinos aos quais éramos submetidos eram quase desumanos, tínhamos de fazer com que nossos corpos suportassem o Cosmos que nós explodíamos dentro de nós, e isso era um processo árduo. No entanto nossos Mestres sabiam que por mais poderosos que fossemos, e por maior que fosse nosso potencial, éramos meninos! E vez por outra nos era permitido emular uma infância, mas Shaka não se permitia farrear pelo Santuário na companhia dos outros meninos, ele se reservava e se auto impunha treinos exaustivos e estudos incessantes... obstinado... essa é a palavra que eu usaria para defini-lo nesta época... aos dez anos de idade Shaka decidiu fechar seus olhos... e raramente os abria, eu lembro bem dele tropeçando nas coisas, ralando os joelhos e cotovelos nos tombos que tomava por não ver os obstáculos a sua frente, eu o ajudei a aprender a andar sem ver, contava os degraus que separavam cada Casa para que ele pudesse subi-los, e lhe dizia a localização das coisas, ninguém acreditava que ele levaria adiante essa idéia, mas eu sabia que Shaka não voltaria atraz, e que iria realmente aprender a viver como um cego por escolha própria...

-Mas seus olhos são perfeitos! De todos nós talvez sejam os seus olhos os mais aguçados! Por que fechá-los assim, amigo? – eu perguntava preocupado enquanto o ajudava a se erguer depois de ter tropeçado em um banquinho de madeira que Mascara da Morte pusera na sua frente de propósito.

-Já viu o poder de minha Mestra? Já viu o poder das mulheres deste lugar? Elas se privaram daquilo que lhes é mais precioso para obtê-lo, privaram-se da Feminilidade ao colocar aquelas Mascaras nos rostos, e até mesmo uma Amazona de Bronze é perigosa para um Dourado, por que possuem poderes que nós homens não compreendemos. Se para obtermos um grande poder eu precise me privar de algo que me é caro, que seja, afinal imagine quão útil poderei ser para Athena, e quantos não poderei ajudar com um grande poder nas mãos!

Até hoje essas palavras me espantam, éramos tão meninos e Shaka já era mais sábio que muitos adultos... e ele de fato privou-se da visão, apenas abria os olhos para ler na Biblioteca de Athena, e nada mais... os poucos oponentes que o fizeram abrir os olhos morreram tão rápido que nem mesmo Caronte teve tempo de percebê-los chegando ao Estige... vez por outra ele e eu treinávamos juntos, mesmo depois de recebermos nossas Armaduras Douradas, Shaka sempre dizia que nunca era o suficiente treino e estudo, pois o Universo tem infinitas coisas para aprendermos... eu me perguntava se isso era realmente suficiente para fazê-lo feliz... por que para mim pelo menos, faltava algo...

Certo dia Shaka entrou em minha Casa como um furacão! Quem o visse juraria que uma Guerra Santa havia começado ou que ele descobrira o Segredo da Vida!

-Mu! Mu, meu amigo! Hoje vi algo fantástico! – Ele pousava as duas mãos em minha mesa e me encarava com aquele olhar cego, de olhos cerrados, seus cabelos estavam levemente desalinhados o que indicava que ele havia corrido, assim como sua respiração levemente alterada confirmava isso...

-Descobriste o Sentido da Vida amigo? Acalma-te! Senta-te e conta-me. – ele sentou-se e por instantes calou-se, harmonizou a respiração e acalmou o coração, bebeu um copo de água num longo gole, e depois pôs-se a falar com a habitual serenidade que eu à anos conhecia.

-Se lhe disser que descobri uma mulher mortal que virou Deusa, o que me diz?

-Não lhe basta ser "O mais próximo de Deus" agora tenciona ser Deus amigo?

-Não zombes de mim, Carneiro, sabe bem que não é isso... – ele me encarava sereno com aqueles olhos fechados que bem sei, enxergam mais do que muitos olhos abertos que conheço, sabia que ele não se ofendera com minha brincadeira, e me pus a pensar nas palavras dele, que pacientemente esperava minha resposta.

-Está me dizendo que uma Mulher Mortal, filha de pais Mortais, se tornou Deusa? Uma Deusa Olímpica? - Acredito ter dado certa ênfase nas palavras Mortal, Mortais e Deusa.

-Não não, uma Deusa Helioconde, uma Musa...

-Ora Shaka! Isso é espantoso! Qual delas seria? Se bem me lembro nos ensinaram que eram todas irmãs de Athena, filhas de Zeus e Mnemósine...

-Belavoz, Tália, Glória, Hinária, Celeste, Alegracoro, Amorosa, Dançarina e Festiva são de fato filhas de Zeus e Mnemósine, me refiro á outra Musa... me refiro a Sapho de Metilene a Musa da Erotika, filha de pai e mãe Mortais, portanto tão Mortal quanto eu ou você, ela se tornou Deusa... e fez isso em vida! – Shaka falava calma e pausadamente mas deixou as palavras "em vida" bem demarcadas... fiquei maravilhado com esta informação. Quem não ficaria? Afinal as Musas são legítimas irmãs de Athena é filha de Zeus e de Mnemósine antes do casamento do Senhor dos Raios com Hera...

-Seria este o motivo de Zeus ter nomeado Athena Guardiã da Humanidade ao invéz de Aphrodite? Por que dentre nós mortais veio uma de suas irmãs?

-É uma ótima teoria, amigo, claro que puramente especulativa, mas ainda assim válida... isso seria uma nova ótica sobre a origem de nós Cavaleiros também... compreende a maravilha desta descoberta?

-E que mais se sabe sobre esta mulher que virou Deusa? – Eu tinha legitimo interesse e Shaka retirou umas folhas de papel enroladas que ele havia posto presas em seu cinto de couro, estavam amassadas no local onde o couro as apertou contra o corpo dele, mas perfeitamente legíveis com a letra do Santo de Virgem... eu passei meus olhos ali e pude ler vários poemas...

"_Vieste, e fizeste bem. Eu esperava,_

_queimando de amor; tu me trazes a paz._"

**Sapho de Metilene**

"_Lésbia nervosa, fascinante e doente,_

_Cruel e demoníaca serpente_

_Das flamejantes atrações do gozo."_

**Alceé de Metilene**

'_Contemplo como o igual dos próprios deuses_

_esse homem que sentado à tua frente_

_escuta assim de perto quando falas_

_com tal doçura,_

_e ris cheia de graça. Mal te vejo_

_o coração se agita no meu peito,_

_do fundo da garganta já não sai_

_a minha voz_

_a língua como que se parte, corre_

_um tênue fogo sob a minha pele,_

_os olhos deixam de enxergar,_

_os meus ouvidos zumbem,_

_e banho-me de suor, e tremo toda,_

_e logo fico verde como as ervas,_

_e pouco falta para que eu não morra_

_ou enlouqueça."_

**Sapho de Metilene**

"_Morrer é ruim_

_assim os Deuses decidiram, _

_senão eles também morreriam_."

**Sapho de Metilene**

Eu li e reli os poemas algumas vezes, Shaka aguardava pacientemente, quando finalmente dobrei os escritos e os pousei na mesa ele falou com sua habitual calmaria...

-Eis a Musa... estes poemas são de sua autoria...

-Um aqui não é... tem o nome de um homem...

-Que fala sobre ela... este homem escreveu sobre ela coisas que você ficaria espantado amigo...

-Por que copiou esses poemas? Não sabia que gostava deste tipo de literatura...

-Pois gostei, sobretudo deste terceiro, se visse a imagem dela e lesse essas frases saberia por que meu encanto... – Em verdade Shaka estava encantado, ele pode não ter idéia disso, mas eu via nele um interesse diferente do habitual, e eu o conhecia desde os seis anos de idade, só lamentei que tamanha empolgação fosse dispensada á alguém intocável em uma pintura e em meia dúzia de palavras num papel...

Os anos se passaram e bem sei que ele ainda dispensava algumas horas na biblioteca onde no mais puro anonimato se permitia abrir os olhos e ler aqueles escritos que ele tanto gostava, podem imaginar minha surpresa ao ver meu amigo chegando do Santuário de Ares acompanhado de uma bela mulher ao findar a Guerra Santa contra Vênus Aphrodite? Eu senti seu Cosmo entrando no Santuário e fui ao seu encontro, eu puxava a perna devido á um ferimento que não havia conseguido tratar, e me escorava em meu discípulo Kiki, Shaka estava sentado em uma pilastra observando o trabalho dos outros, coisa que normalmente não acontece, pois o Virgem sempre foi solicito. Dispensei meu discípulo para que ajudasse nos trabalhos com os feridos...

-É bom vê-lo bem meu amigo... assim que eu estiver em condições começarei a consertar as Armaduras Douradas, a sua será a primeira, veja só o estado da sua Armadura!

-Ah Mu! Senta-te comigo e faz-me companhia, amigo...

Apesar dos olhos fechados ele encarava uma mulher ao longe que limpava uma enorme queimadura nas costas de Mascara da Morte, e por Athena que bela mulher era ela! Sei bem que embora para mim a distancia a fizesse uma figura muda em meio a tantas pessoas que passavam, para ele possivelmente era possível ouvir até mesmo o bater do coração dela.

-Quem é ela? – Perguntei pousando minha mão no ombro dele e olhando-o de cima á baixo procurando ferimentos, mas ele estava relativamente inteiro...

-Sapho...

Eu o olhei incrédulo, ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços esperando que ele saísse do torpor que havia entrado, mas Shaka estava perdido em pensamentos... e eu sentei-me ao seu lado, o silencio se prolongou por alguns minutos, até que ele rompeu o silencio falando como se falasse mais para si que para mim, embora eu soubesse que ele se dirigia a mim.

-Ela saiu do papel não é... você também está vendo aquela mulher ali não está?

-Sim estou, muito bela por sinal...quem é ela amigo?

-Ela me enfrentou de igual para igual, em verdade acho que eu não seria capaz de vencê-la se ambos quiséssemos nos matar numa luta...

-Está me dizendo que aquela moça servia á Aphrodite? – ele assentiu com um menear de cabeça e eu deixei escapar um suspiro cansado conforme levava minha mão até cabeça jogando para traz meus cabelos, não conseguia entender o que se passava, Shaka estava estranhamente disperso, e não dizia coisa com coisa... – Shaka! Me responda, por que você à trouxe para cá? Alguém sabe que ela lutou contra você? – ele novamente confirmou com um menear de cabeça e falou com voz distante...

-Eu discuti com Shina à este respeito, ela disse que não fazemos prisioneiros e me deu a opção de matá-la ou deixá-la... mas eu lhe disse que ela seria minha convidada, mais tarde tive permissão de Athena para trazê-la...

Shaka me contou a história... de como ela lhe permitiu ver suas memórias e como fora estranha esta experiência, me contou tudo que viu e sentiu e eu só podia pensar que meu amigo havia enlouquecido...

-Não quer realmente convencer-me que esta mulher é Sapho...

-Pois lhe digo que é... eu a vi menina, a vi crescer, senti sua vida passar por mim numa vertigem maravilhosa...

Eu o encarei levemente chocado... era muita informação absurda de uma única vez, e o modo de falar de Shaka estava igual ao dia em que ele veio a minha Casa cheio daquelas poesias... ele então me tomou pela mão e se pôs a caminho da Biblioteca de Athena, eu andava com dificuldade e me doía muito os movimentos, mas Shaka estava tão ansioso e compenetrado que sequer notou que estava indo rápido demais...

Entramos na Biblioteca passando reto pelos Oficiantes que ali estavam, Shaka parecia conhecer bem o caminho por que se movia com tamanha destreza entre aquelas prateleiras altas que mais pareciam um labirinto de livros e tomos... chegamos então á uma porta de madeira que ele abriu com a mente de forma ríspida, e lá haviam muitas coisas, um pequeno tesouro de livros velhos, tapetes, quadros, pergaminhos, desenhos e outras antiguidades que eram estudadas pelos Oficiantes sob supervisão da Amazona de Sextante.

-Nós não deveríamos estar aqui não é? – minha voz estava pausada e calma mas meu corpo doía...

-Tenho permissão, Sibila me deu enquanto ainda era a Amazona... – Shaka estava parado á minha frente, ele me apontou a parede do fundo do aposento onde figurava uma pintura... e que pintura! Lhes digo que a mulher da pintura era a mesma que eu vira cuidando da queimadura nas costas de Câncer! Ela parecia olhar dentro de meus olhos como um felino, vestia um longo Kíthon negro que ia até os pés descalços mas estava solto nos ombros deixando os seios à mostra, a mulher da pintura segurava de forma displicente a Lira de Apolo, em verdade me dava a impressão de que à qualquer momento ela largaria a Lira e saltaria da pintura como um tigre...

-É a mesma mulher...

-É Sapho de Metilene... a Musa – eu via um sorriso discreto se formar no rosto de Shaka e meu olhar titubeava entre ele e a pintura tentando organizar os pensamentos... então era verdade o que ele me dissera!

-Por Athena, me diga que não estou louco Shaka... aquilo tudo realmente aconteceu... aquela mulher é realmente Sapho – ele assentiu com um meneio de cabeça e tocou a pintura com as pontas dos dedos... Shaka estava tão absorto na situação que pareceu esquecer-me, o Santo de Virgem estava abobalhado de uma maneira tal que não tive duvidas... Shaka de Virgem se apaixonara...

Não é segredo que censurei Athena, fui eu quem lhe disse que "O amor de Athena deveria ser para todos os seus Cavaleiros igualmente e não para um único", mas quando percebi a situação de Shaka não pude deixar de me compadecer... entendam que a primeira coisa que me veio a mente é que mesmo estando em carne neste Santuário, ela permaneceria inalcançável, mesmo para Shaka "O Homem mais próximo de Deus". Logicamente não lhe disse essas coisas, seria de uma maldade que não sou capaz... apenas pedi aos Deuses em silêncio que este encanto de Musa passasse...

Os dias que se seguiram não o deixaram menos disperso, ou menos ansioso... bastava a menção do nome da Musa para gerar uma ânsia muda no Santo de Virgem, e Athena concedeu asilo para Sapho em troca de que ela instruísse os jovens do Santuário... Claro que eu me preocupava com meu amigo, mas á esta altura, também se seguiam em minha vida certos acontecimentos, e acabei por me tornar um assíduo freqüentador da Biblioteca do Santuário, a diferença é que eu não ia pelos livros e sim pela responsável por eles... como todo bom Ariano sou um tanto teimoso quanto aos meus pontos de vista, mas uma certa Amazona me lançou uma nova ótica sobre certos assuntos, e fui obrigado a rever alguns conceitos... mas não é minha história que vocês vieram ouvir agora, por isso falarei de Yuri em outra oportunidade. Durante os treinos Shaka se tornou instável, ora disperso ora compenetrado de forma tal que precisávamos chamá-lo a realidade. E em pouco tempo aquilo que eu percebia devido à minha proximidade com Shaka estava óbvio para todos... Shaka de Virgem estava completamente encantado com a Musa... Certo dia ele simplesmente não quis mais continuar o treino, eu sugeri que ele fosse para seu templo e se banhasse demoradamente...

-Poderia me acompanhar por parte do caminho Mu? – eu assenti com um menear de cabeça que sabia bem que ele podia captar através dos ouvidos, joguei-lhe uma toalha e saímos do coliseu enquanto ele enxugava o suor do rosto...

-Você está disperso, algo lhe aconteceu e lhe tira o sono, pois tem o semblante cansado... – minha voz não escondeu minha preocupação, e ele deixou um suspiro vencido escapar antes de falar

-Se lhe disser que beijei uma mulher, e que desde este episódio não consigo parar de pensar em milhares de coisas e que acordo com o gosto do beijo na boca... iria rir de mim?

-Então deverias ponderar se isso não é um motivo á mais para alegrar-se do que para preocupar-se... se esta mulher lhe beijou ou permitiu-se ser beijada é sinal que nutre por ti alguma estima ou no mínimo uma afeição, e não deves permitir que isso seja negativo...

Shaka não disse mais nada até a Casa de Áries onde se despediu de mim e agradeceu-me com um sorriso sério no rosto... o dia que se seguiu á esta conversa não me foi menos espantoso.

Pela manha Shaka ainda estava disperso quando chegou em minha Casa, e o acompanhei até o Coliseu eu porém quebrei nosso silêncio com legitima preocupação

-Algo te atormenta e isso se nota á olhos vistos! – Shaka deixou um longo suspiro cansado escapar, como se acabasse de se dar conta de uma derrota...

-Amigo, diga-me... tem um mortal direito de se apaixonar por um Deus? – eu não respondi de imediato, Shaka não é um ingênuo, ele certamente havia ponderado cada aspecto possível antes de dizer-me cada palavra e se já admitia sua paixão é por que provavelmente tendia a render-se á ela...

-Se me perguntasse outrora diria que não... bem sabe o quanto censurei nossa Senhora Athena no passado com medo de que ela apenas sofresse em vão, mas agora as coisas assumiram outra dimensão... agora eu tenho noções que antes eu não tinha... - enquanto eu falava meus pensamentos convergiam para uma irritante Mascara prateada, mas tenham certeza da sinceridade de meus dizeres... - deixe-me perguntar... desde que descobriu este sentimento sua consideração por mim foi alterada meu amigo?

Shaka torceu o nariz contrariado, minha intenção não era ofender-lhe, mas queria mostrar da maneira mais simples possível que amar uma pessoa não significa deixar de amar as outras... eu aprendi esta lição recentemente também, e queria compartilhar isso com Shaka na esperança de trazer-lhe um pouco de paz...

-Ora mas que disparate é este? Sabes que não! – ele foi ríspido e taxativo, mas eu prossegui meu raciocínio...

-E quando vestiu sua Armadura Sagrada sentiu-a pesar em seu corpo? – Para esta pergunta ele também não ponderou de imediato, mas queria que ele visse que seus deveres também não haviam sido prejudicados pelo sentimento que ele descobrira, o que prejudicava seu desempenho nos treinos e nas tarefas eram os próprio pensamentos dele acerca do assunto!

-Logicamente que não, a Sagrada Armadura de Virgem está como sempre esteve, Mu!

-E prejudicas alguém com este seu sentimento?

-Não vejo por que isso afetaria alguém além de mim e dela...

-Então qual o grilhão que te prende, Shaka meu caro? – eu continuei a andar mas percebi que Shaka ficara para traz, provavelmente ele se dera conta de minhas palavras apenas neste momento, ao ouvir a própria voz respondendo o que ele esperava ouvir de mim... eu só parei para cumprimentar Aldebaran que enxugava o rosto suado numa toalha e ria com sua voz portentosa com seu habitual bom humor... Sapho estava sentada na arquibancada com meia dúzia de jovens discursando sobre Moral e Ética, e o Grande Touro estava me contando como gostava de vê-la ensinar... foi quando Shaka passou por nós em desabalada carreira... Juro-lhes que ele parecia ter voltado aos dez anos de idade, quando ainda estava aprendendo a viver com os olhos fechados, pois trombava e esbarrava nas coisas e pessoas, completamente perdido e verdadeiramente cego pela primeira vez em anos... era como se em sua ansiedade os outros sentidos estivessem amortecidos. Ele quase derrubou Shura num esbarrão que nem se deu ao trabalho de importar-se, então ele parou, e todos pareceram entrar num consenso de silencio para que Shaka em sua cegueira pudesse se achar... ou melhor localizá-la... Shaka a segurou pelo braço e Milo ao meu lado deixou o queixo cair...

-Ooh Carneiro... está vendo o que eu vejo? Shaka de Virgem abordando uma mulher assim no meio do Coliseu... – O Escorpião falava entre o divertimento e o espanto...

-Shhhhhh fica quieto inseto, isso não é da nossa conta... deixa a Cobra saber que você se interessa tanto assim com o que acontece com as mulheres no Coliseu - Afrodite retrucou dando-lhe um tapa na nuca que eu gostei muito de ver... e tenho a impressão de que o Peixe olhou para a cena com certa cumplicidade... mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu pude ver ele soltá-la de forma desajeitada e envergonhada, conforme Shaka voltava para perto de nós os cochichos diminuíam e ia se formando um gélido silêncio, eu pousei minha mão no ombro dele e me permiti concluir em voz alta o suficiente para que ele ouvisse claramente...

-Parece que resolveu esquecer os Grilhões amigo... – Shaka me deu um sorriso involuntário em resposta, e eu me dei por satisfeito com isso, já Milo estava fazendo suas piadinhas... algo sobre sempre ter achado que Shaka era como Afrodite, não precisei me importar com isso, já que Aioria e Mascara da Morte se importaram por mim e por Shaka... mas é engraçado ouvi-los ralhar entre si...

O treino deste dia correu bem, muito bem por sinal, meu amigo parecia ter redobrado a vontade de exercitar-se... em partes isso é por conta da ansiedade que ele sentia. Quando paramos para descansar ele já estava mais calmo, mesmo assim eu percebia a ansiedade de ver o tempo passar...

-Mu...

-Hum... – eu enxugava o suor de minha testa quando ele chamou-me, a voz serena e distante tinha um tom diferente do habitual, talvez devido ao esforço de controlar a ânsia que tentava tomá-lo...

-Eu pedi que ela me ouvisse, disse-lhe que temos de conversar...

-E a julgar pelo seu modo de agir desde então ela aceitou, não estou certo?

-Me ajuda a descobrir algo? – eu fiquei curioso com o pedido, admito isso, assenti com um menear de cabeça no mesmo instante e Shaka prosseguiu – Quero saber quem foi Trivio, de quem Sapho me falou certa vez, na verdade eu estou pensando nas palavras dela o tempo todo, e essa é uma que desconheço... podes me ajudar?

No mesmo instante me pus a caminho da Biblioteca de Athena, se havia alguém que poderia responder-lhe esse alguém era Yuri ... a Amazona de Sextante...

Ao chegarmos na Biblioteca ela parecia nos aguardar, fiquei feliz com isso...

-Senti seu Cosmo se aproximando – Yuri me disse com uma voz que não escondia uma ponta de contentamento.

-Por gentileza, não quero atrapalhar seus afazeres, mas necessito saber sobre Trivio... podes ajudar-me, Sextante?

Yuri se espantou, isso foi claro, mas não se recusou a ajudar, em momento algum questionou o porque do interesse de Shaka por este Trivio, e o atendeu com toda sua dedicação e sua gentileza... eu me perdi um pouco observando-a auxiliar Shaka no meio dos tomos que ela tirava daquele quarto onde a pintura de Sapho se encontra... depois de um tempo Shaka pôs-se a ler algumas coisas indicadas por ela e eu finalmente tive sua atenção...

-Seu Amigo está mudado... – eu estava encostado na mesa com os braços cruzados esperando

-E como sabe disso? – eu sabia que ela olhava para Shaka enquanto se sentava na mesa ao meu lado, cruzando as pernas e soltando os longos cabelos que até então ela mantivera presos...

-Por que vejo nele uma mudança parecida com a que você passou...

-Pode ser, mas Shaka não tem uma Mascara de Prata para assombrar-lhe os sonhos...

-Tudo á seu tempo meu Carneiro... – Shaka enrolou o tomo na mesa erguendo a cabeça já com seus olhos fechados, eu mesmo não via a cor daqueles olhos á tantos anos que já não me lembrava que cor era, Yuri de um salto foi até ele... eu também me juntei à ambos.

-Meu amigo... Trivio é um Deus esquecido, um Deus que perdeu a fé e não pode mais acordar.

-E isso lhe é de alguma serventia? – eu sentei-me na beira da mesa e propositadamente pousei minha mão na de Yuri, ela não recuou, e Shaka estava tão compenetrado no assunto que não percebeu, ou se importou...

-Bem, Trivio foi esquecido o que significa que é pouco mais que nós Mortais ou talvez até como nós. Destituído de sua Divindade, mas ela é uma Musa... não pode ser esquecida...

-Enquanto houver uma pessoa cantando Belavoz terá força, pois é a Musa que protege os cantores, é este o raciocínio não é? – Yuri havia pego o raciocínio de Shaka bem antes de mim, e as palavras dela me fizeram pensar em Sapho... a Musa da Erotika...

-Shaka, se seguirmos por este raciocínio, Sapho não será esquecida enquanto houver gente neste mundo, não entendo por que você quer se torturar com estas idéias...

-Por que elas dão para o "Mais próximo de Deus" a idéia de sua pequenez...

Shaka se levantou pegou os tomos em suas mãos e os guardou de volta á sala de Yuri, nos agradeceu e saiu, eu não pude ficar parado, não pude simplesmente ver meu amigo sair convencido de que aquela minha idéia estúpida de que um Mortal não tem direito de se apaixonar por um Deus era real... eu o segui rápido e o parei na porta da Biblioteca de Athena.

-Shaka o que vai fazer?

-Não sei, talvez passar um tempo na Sala das Arvores Gêmeas recuperando minha razão...

-Acovardando-se você quer dizer? – eu o encarei sério, e bem sei que aqueles olhos fechados dele não o impediam de saber isso...- Shaka se aproximou de mim com a respiração pesada de quem controla a raiva, eu o deixei muito irritado com meu comentário... sei disso.

-O que você sabe sobre o que eu estou passando Mu? – Shaka falava entre dentes e eu podia sentir a ira que ele tentava conter...

-Mais do que imagina, e muito mais do que gostaria, amigo - eu espalmei minha mão no peito dele afastando-o de mim e prossegui, sequer percebi a presença de Yuri – És um Santo alienado, que sabe muita teoria mas nada sobre a prática, estudou tanto o sofrimento Humano mas é a primeira vez que você resolveu se importar com algo de verdade não é? Dói ver algo que você quer e mesmo vendo-a tão perto senti-la longe como as estrelas no céu não é? Me diga se estou errado Shaka, mas nós somos Cavaleiros Dourados, e nós fazemos Milagres acontecerem... fomos até onde ninguém foi, e derrubamos o Muro, agora você pode lutar pelo que você ama ou fugir.

-E como pensa que posso lutar, não use Eufemismos românticos para me dizer que essa loucura tem sentido para você Mu!

-Essa Loucura que você diz, é natural, tão natural que deve ser estranho para nós que rasgamos os céus com os punhos e abrimos a terra com os pés, se é para usar os termos que aprendemos com nossos Mestres.

-Somos um piscar dos olhos de um Deus meu amigo... nada mais que isso...

-Então não perca tempo, já que você tem tão pouco disponível. Se é pra ser um instante, que seja o instante mais bonito...

Shaka esboçou um sorriso no canto da boca, ele tinha a atenção focada em algo, mas eu sabia que ele ouvira cada palavra que eu disse... me deu um abraço e um tapa leve nos ombros, e pude ouvir ele falar baixinho

-Você disse isso tudo para mim, mas acho que serve de lição para nós dois, não perca seus instantes Carneiro, ela também ouviu cada palavra...

De fato Yuri estava lá, eu não havia percebido até então, mas Shaka com sua audição aguçada sabia, e também eu não me importava em dizer aquelas coisas perto dela, Eu observei meu amigo ir em direção ao pathernon e pedi á Athena que zelasse por ele, já Yuri... pude sentir os braços dela me envolverem e ela recostar a cabeça nas minhas costas. Depois disso Shaka e Sapho se acertaram, ou pelo menos estão tentando fazer isso mesmo com o contraste que um é do outro. E se antes eu me perguntava se meu amigo era feliz naquela vida de treino obstinado e espiritualidade exacerbada, hoje acho que sei que sim, ele até podia ser feliz, mas era incompleto, acho que entendi um pouco que a felicidade não está no outro, mas na forma como nós nos permitimos lidar com ele, apesar de me sentir sozinho, sei que de fato eu nunca estive, e encontrar Yuri não mudou este fato, apenas me fez ver com mais clareza... por isso acho que Shaka agora esteja verdadeiramente "Mais próximo de Deus" por que a distancia entre um Santo e uma Lésbia pode não ser tão grande quanto parece...


End file.
